Smile
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Compilation of drabbles for my idea Happy LWA Week!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is going to be a compilation of small drabbles for my idea Happy LWA Week, where for one week, participating members of the fandom create content of the characters being happy!**

 **Day 1 prompt is for the Red Team!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Aaaahhh, this is so nice~" Akko sighs, stretching herself out in the grass. "No homework, no detention. We can just relax~"

"I call it a miracle," Sucy mutters from where she's sitting nearby, patting a small mushroom. "Akko didn't mess up anything to get a detention this week."

"Sucy, don't be mean," Lotte chides. She's sitting on Akko's other side with a _Night fall_ volume in her lap.

It's a warm, cozy afternoon, where everyone seems to be out and about enjoying the weather, having lunch outdoors or practicing magic in the fields or flying their brooms.

Akko's in too good of a mood to retort to Sucy's verbal jabs, so she just flops down onto her back in the grass.

"It's just so nice. Every day should be like this! Well, okay, maybe not _every_ day cuz then it'd just get boring eventually."

"Really?" Lotte says. "I don't think I'd ever get tired of weather like this."

"We need some rain though," Sucy comments. "Or else the fungi can't grow."

"Geez," Akko huffs. "Always with the mushrooms, Sucy."

"You got a problem with mushrooms?" Sucy carefully plucks the one from next to her and pokes Akko in the gut with it. She shrieks and flails her hands.

"Gyaa! Sucy, that tickles!"

"What, _this?_ " Sucy jabs her with the mushroom again, and Akko all but convulses.

"S-Stop it- haha! L-Lotte, help meee!"

"E-Eh? I've never really-"

"What?!" Akko half-squeaks, half-laughs. "You've n-never – Sucy _sto-op!_ – L-Lotte, you've never had a tickle fight before?"

"Well, I don't have any sibling so-"

"That's no excuse!" Akko sits up and swats Sucy away playfully, then leans over to poke Lotte's side. She jolts and squeals.

"H-Hey, Akko-"

"No escape now!" Akko tackles her into the grass and her book falls aside, leaving Lotte without a shield. Akko wiggles her fingers over Lotte's sides. "See? This is how you have a tickle fight, Lotte!"

"A-Akko, stop!" she giggles. "S-Sucy, h-help me!"

"Maybe in a minute."

"S-Sucyyyy!"

As Akko continues to laugh and tickle Lotte, Sucy pokes the blonde girl's cheek with her mushroom. Her glasses start to slip off as she tries to fight back.

"H-Hey, you two! All right, take _that!_ " With a light shove, she pushes Akko off, and the brunette falls to the side.

" _Duwah_ \- oof!"

With Akko defenseless now, Lotte takes her chance and lunges at her.

"Ey!"

"Whoa, L-Lotte-! Ahahaha~!" She squirms as Sucy ditches the mushroom and just starts using her hands to tickle as well. "Gyaaaah! S-Sucy, whose side are you on?!"

"Mine," she smirks. "Hey Lotte, hold her arms."

"N-Noooo~ Ahaha, hee hee!"

Akko rolls about in the grass as the others tickle her mercilessly, laughing themselves with how happy she is. It's contagious enough for even Sucy to keep chuckling throughout it all.

When Akko finally frees herself, she grabs Sucy and bowls her into the grass, pinning her down triumphantly.

"I've got you now! Take _this!_ And _this!_ "

But no matter where she pokes on Sucy's sides, she doesn't flinch. She's only smirking because Akko's vain efforts amuse her. Akko pouts.

"Aww Sucy, how come you're not ticklish?"

"I am," she grins. "You're just not doing it right!"

"Uwah!"

Sucy knocks Akko over again and repeats the process, and Lotte jumps in too. Their voices rise up in gleeful laughter and shrieks as the three of them roll through the grass, sometimes teaming up on each other and sometimes going every witch for herself.

What makes them all eventually stop is when they end up getting their clothes and hair snagged together and roll down the hill in a squealing, screaming ball. They tumble to a stop, tangled up with each other, covered in grass and leaves. They all look to each other, then burst out laughing.

"S-Sucy-" Lotte giggles. "There's a mushroom in your hair."

"There's a beetle on Akko's nose."

"Eh? Gyaaa get it off!"

As Lotte lets the beetle crawl onto her finger, Sucy helps her up, then they both grab Akko's hands and haul her to her feet. Sighing and smiling, they pick grass off each others' clothes before collecting Lotte's book.

"Geez," Akko sighs. "All that tickling made me hungry!"

"Me too," Lotte agrees. "I wonder what's for lunch today."

"Hopefully a mushroom dish."

"Sucy, you gotta eat something other than mushrooms!"

"Like what?"

"Mmm pie?"

"Akko, you eat too many sweets..."

"There's no such thing as too many sweets!"

As they turn to head off for lunch, Akko grabs each of their hands, and they walk off together.

* * *

 **A/N: I only have time to do very small drabbles but I hope you enjoyed anyway! It's a little tricky to write more than 2 characters in one scene all at the same time (especially when they're all using she/her pronouns) but I did my best! Hopefully you can tell who is talking when without my having to explain.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You might see something familiar from Every Second ch5 (The Warmest Night) in here~**

 **For Happy LWA Week Day 2 - Blue Team!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Diana can tell right away Hannah and Barbara are upset about something.

As soon as she walks into their suite after classes that afternoon, she finds them both sitting on the couch with their shoulders slumped.

Diana herself has been in a rather favorable mood today, so for her to see her teammates who are usually so energetic suddenly down in the dumps is a little worrisome.

"Girls?" she asks gently. "Is something the matter?"

They look up, but the frowns remain.

"We just don't think we did too well on our quiz just now..."

"Yeah... it was a surprise, so like..."

They sigh, groaning slightly as they lean back against the couch. Now knowing the issue isn't terribly serious, Diana offers an alternative to sitting in the room mulling over a potentially-flunked quiz.

"Why don't you two come with me? There is something I have been meaning to practice and I would very much appreciate some support."

They share a glance with one another, but seem eager to direct their thoughts elsewhere.

"Okay."

"We'll come."

"Thank you."

Diana dips her head before waving them to the door. Hand-in-hand, they scurry after her.

Diana leads them down the halls and outside into the tranquil spring afternoon. They pause in a spacious area away from the buildings. That's when Diana has Hannah and Barbara take a step back.

She draws her wand and murmurs an incantation under her breath. It's one they both know, therefore she keeps it quiet so they won't figure it out right away. But when it comes time for the spell itself, she has no choice but to raise her voice.

" _Tiphillie Lirullianae!_ "

She lifts her wand high above her head, and a large droplet of water, charged with magic, falls into the grass before her.

Instantly, the area is covered with blue water. It swirls and trembles, until a sudden burst creates a gushing spring like a fountain.

Hannah and Barbara squeal and step back, eyes wide in awe as they watch the foaming waves rise up higher. Until at last, a pure white horse emerges, rearing up with a whinny. And between its ears is a long pointed horn, glowing with magic.

As the water fades away into the grass, the unicorn trots its way over to Diana and nuzzles her cheek. With a smile, Diana reaches up to pat its neck and mane.

"Hello there." She speaks to him in a foreign language, one her teammates can't comprehend. "It is very good to see you again. I hope I did not interrupt anything."

The unicorn nickers softly and shakes his head. Diana continues.

"My friends simply need some cheering up. I hope you do not mind."

Once again, he shakes his head. The intentions of his summoner were entirely pure-hearted, and thus he is happy to be here.

Meanwhile, Hannah and Barbara have fallen back in the grass, mesmerized by Diana's summoning spell and by the results of it. Their jaws nearly hit the ground as they cling onto one another as per usual.

"D-Diana... you..."

"Th-That's..."

Diana turns to smile back at them both.

"He says you both have permission to braid his mane, if you so desire."

They shriek.

"No way!"

"Oh my gosh!"

But to prove Diana's offer, the unicorn folds his legs and lays himself down in the grass, tossing his long purple main over his back. Diana kneels beside him, keeping a hand on his neck and stroking softly. She inclines her head to the others, inviting them over.

Hannah and Barbara can barely stand up with how much they're trembling with excitement. They nearly collapse all over again once they get to their feet, but don't step any closer.

"A-Are you sure-?"

"It's okay...?"

They've never touched a unicorn before. They aren't sure if they should be.

But he whinnies again, looking them each in the eye.

And that's all the answer they need.

Squealing with glee, Hannah and Barbara scurry over, giggling like children. They're very careful with touching his mane, which feels as though it's made of silk.

"Wow!" Hannah exclaims. "It's so beautiful!"

"It's like, the softest, most luscious thing ever!" Barbara agrees.

The unicorn nickers, flattered by the compliments.

As Hannah and Barbara begin braiding his mane into sections, Diana peers over the unicorn's neck to check on them from the other side. They're both laughing and smiling, all worries about their quiz forgotten.

Diana offers her hand, and the unicorn willingly brushes his muzzle against her palm. She begins to pet his head, running her nails lightly around the bases and backs of his ears.

"Thank you again," she murmurs to him. "I just wanted to see them happy."

He grunts, turning his head to nuzzle against her chest. Diana lightly wraps her arms around him in a loose embrace, smiling.

All their hearts are light and joyous in the presence of a unicorn, all their troubles and worries forgotten.

Hannah and Barbara keep complimenting his fur, mane, and horn, gabbing excitedly. He even admits to Diana that he enjoys their work on his mane since the braids will prevent it from getting tangled.

Once they've finished braiding the final section, Hannah and Barbara sigh blissfully and hug each other.

"There. All done."

"We hope you like it!"

The unicorn pushes himself slowly to his hooves and shakes himself again. He likes the new way his mane falls over one side, divided into neat sections. He thanks them each for their help by resting his muzzle atop their heads.

He then turns back to Diana, dips his head, and then raises his horn. A bright light envelopes him, and the next second he is gone.

Hannah and Barbara find themselves looking up at Diana now with no unicorn in between them.

"Wow... was that real just now?"

"I like... can't even believe it..."

Diana offers out both her hands, and each of them take one. She helps them to their feet and reassures them.

"It was indeed. He very much appreciates the fine work you two did."

"R-Really?" Hannah blurts. "A _unicorn_ liked our handiwork? That's like... such a huge deal!"

"I guess all those nights we spent braiding each others' hair totally came in handy!"

They giggle again and hug one another while Diana watches fondly.

But then, to her surprise, they both throw their arms around her as well, resting their heads against her shoulders. Diana slowly drapes an arm over each of their backs.

"G-Girls?"

"Thank you, Diana~"

"We had so much fun!"

As soon as she realizes they are smiling more happily than she's ever seen them smile before, Diana allows herself to do the same.

"You are both very welcome."

They maintain their joyful group hug for a long moment, simply savoring the feeling of sheer happiness, their hearts beating softly.

At last, Diana makes an offer.

"Come now. Supper will be served soon."

"Right!"

"Okay!"

They all turn together, keeping their arms around each others' backs as they make their way back to the school with hearts light and smiles bright.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't address him by name specifically yet buuuut yeah that might as well be Cerus haha Diana's familiar in Years Later, for those of you who don't know. His mane is braided in the AU, and I thought it'd be a cute idea to have had Hannah and Barbara do that, and he keeps it that way even ten years later in the future.**

 **This is also my first time writing Diana comforting/helping Hannah and Barbara when they're down. Usually I write it the other way around so this was a nice change of pace!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My first time writing Green Team all together! It was pretty fun! I feel they're a very quiet team surprisingly, since Amanda's the only one who really talks.**

 **Happy LWA Week Day 3 - Green Team!**

* * *

Chapter 3.

"Guueehh, what a day. I'm so beat..."

Amanda trudges in through their dorm room door and faceplants herself onto her bed, still groaning.

Behind her, Constanze shuffles in and goes right to her stanbots in the corner to begin tinkering and playing around. Lastly, Jasna saunters in, making her usual happy noises as she enjoys whatever bag of food she's munching away on now.

The room is quiet, save for the clinking of Constanze's tools and the flutter of fabric as Jansa changes into her favorite green nightgown, somehow one-handedly without putting down her bag of chips. She pulls out her braid to let her hair free, then plops down onto her own bed to continue eating.

For a while, they all content themselves with what they're doing – dozing, building, snacking. Amanda actually falls asleep for a minute and starts to snore.

That's when Jasna gets up, grabs a massive fist-full of clothes from the dresser, and dumps them on top of her. Amanda sputters and rolls right off her bed.

"O-Oy- Uwaah!" She crashes to the floor and finds herself in a pile of clothes. Jasna hovers over her with a frown.

"Change. If you sleep in dirty clothes you won't smell very tasty."

Groaning louder, Amanda rolls over and sits up, shaking random articles off herself.

"All right, all right. I get it, yeesh. I swear you're like my _mother_ sometimes, Jasna."

As Amanda pushes herself up, she makes quick work of tossing off her uniform and pulling on whatever pair of shorts and t-shirt she can find on the floor that fit her. Jasna smiles in approval.

"Sleep now. We can't be late for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." Amanda turns and calls back over her shoulder. "Oy, Constanze, you heard her. Shut all that stuff down for the night, would ya?"

Constanze glances back over her shoulder with a bit of a pout, but does as she's told. She pats her stanbot before shutting it down. It gives a salute and says "Good night!" before curling up into sleep mode.

Constanze plucks some casual clothes from the pile Jasna left on the floor and changes. Feeling suddenly playful, Amanda grabs her smaller teammate from behind and picks her clean up off the floor.

"Alley-oop! Time for bed, Constanze!"

The smaller witch grunts and pouts, trying to struggle free. Amanda chuckles and hugs her close. But no sooner had Amanda decided to tease her teammate than she finds herself as the one being lifted.

"Guwah! O-Oy!"

Jasna picks her (and Constanze) up with ease and carries them both over to the beds. She lets out a big breath that blows out all the candles in the room, then turns her back to the mattress and flops down with her teammates in-tow.

Amanda gags at the landing, trying to pry Jasna's arm off her gut while Constanze struggles in vain on her own side. But Jasna maintains her giddy smile and doesn't let either of them go.

"Good night~ Sweet dreams~ Maybe doughnuts, cake, cookies. They're all sweet."

"All right, we'll sleep!" Amanda wheezes. "Just move your arm, would ya?" She finally flails herself free enough to breathe again, though she doesn't shake Jasna's embrace off completely.

From her side, Constanze wiggles free as well and peers over at Amanda to give a thumbs-up. Constanze then crawls up closer to Jasna and snuggles right up into her side, hiding a small smile. She might resist in the beginning when she's being pulled away from her work, but there's nothing she enjoys more than dog-piling with her team for bed.

Amanda has to admit she feels the same way. She'd never been much of a cuddly person, and she knew Constanze never was either. But Jasna's warm, teddy-bear-like personality had brought them all together since day one.

Now, Amanda rolls onto her side to face Jasna, reaching an arm out across her stomach to rest her hand on Constanze's shoulder. Amanda slips her free arm beneath Jasna's head to support her neck, hugging her in a loose embrace.

"Geez..." she sighs. "The room's a mess. We're gonna have to clean it all up in the morning..."

"Mm~" Jasna hums. "After breakfast!"

Amanda rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"Yeah. After breakfast."

She checks over Constanze's content little smile as she buries herself in Jasna's side. And Jasna herself is happier holding the two of them now than she ever is holding even her favorite kinds of snacks.

Amanda sinks down in her own spot with a long, deflating sigh.

"Night. Love you guys."

They try not to think about the laundry they'll have to do in the morning.

For now, they simply enjoy the moment and sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I think Jasna would kinda be the mom friend in Green Team, always making sure her pals eat and sleep and whatnot. We know less about her than any of the other main 9 characters, so this drabble was a small tribute to Jasna I guess.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It got romantic whoops.**

 **For Happy LWA Week - Day 4, Professor(s)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Come on, Chariot. You know you wanna try it."

"I-I don't think it's really necessary, Croix..."

"Hm? How can you say that? As a professor, you've got to be a role model to your students. How can you expect them to take risks and face new challenges if you don't set an example?"

"...You're beginning to sound like Professor Finneran..."

"Come on, just try it. It's not that bad." Croix suavely drapes an arm around her old friend's shoulders. "I promise."

Chariot bites her lip and swallows hard, staring at the cup of steaming ramen noodles on the table in front of her.

Croix has been trying to persuade her to eat them for quite some time now, and Chariot had eventually caved.

But now she's already regretting that decision. She's never been the type to enjoy salty kinds of junk foods like this. Just the smell alone is making her eyes water.

Croix keeps one arm slung across her shoulders and reaches out to bring the warm cup of noodles closer.

"See? It's not so bad. At least give it a try."

"I..." Chariot sniffles and swallows, but gets a fierce look in her eyes. _Croix is right. If I can't try new things for myself, I can't expect my students to either!_ "A-All right," she steels herself. "Where's the fork?"

"Oh, Chariot," Croix shakes her head. "You're doing this the old-fashioned way." She pulls out a skinny paper tube with chopsticks inside.

Chariot grimaces as she opens them and yanks them apart. But it takes her a minute to get her fingers positioned correctly, and Croix has to help her with that. She brings the cup of noodles closer, and again, the smell nearly makes Chariot recoil.

"O-On second thought-"

"Nope," Croix nudges her forward again. "You've come this far, Chariot. No turning back now."

"Croix, sometimes you can be so cruel..."

Her old friend shrugs but pulls the cup of ramen ever closer. Chariot knows she has to accept her fate.

So she reaches in with her chopsticks and tries to pick up a few noodles. But they just keep slipping off no matter what she does, so Croix has to help. By placing her own hand over Chariot's, she manually helps her hold the chopsticks and lift the noodles to her mouth. Chariot whimpers.

"Croix-"

"Just one bite is fine."

So she blows on the noodles to cool them, then tentatively bumps them against her lips. Chariot tries to ignore the hot slimy sensation that feels like a worm against her mouth. She shudders.

But behind her, Croix is trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"That's it, Chariot. You can do it."

The sooner it's over with, the better. So in one swift motion, Chariot sucks the noodles into her mouth, chews, and swallows. Only a second later does the heat and flavor register, and she starts to cough. Croix lets her drop the chopsticks and pulls her away from the table so Chariot can rest in her arms.

"There, see? Was it so terrible?"

Chariot turns her face to cough into Croix's chest, tears in her eyes.

"It was... so salty... H-How do you do this every day, Croix?"

" _Tons_ of practice."

As Chariot tries to shake the feeling away, Croix pats her back lightly. Once Chariot finally catches her breath, she straightens herself up and looks into her eyes.

"How do you live like this, Croix? Eating that every day-"

"Anyway, at least you tried it," Croix cuts her off, leaning closer. "Would you like your reward?"

Chariot accepts the kiss, if only to allow Croix's lips to take away the taste of salt from her mouth. But as soon as the distasteful flavor is gone, Chariot enjoys it much more, wrapping her arms around Croix's shoulders. Croix encircles the small of her back, deepening the kiss. When she pulls back she licks her lips.

"As I thought, nothing's more delicious than you, Chari-"

"In any case-" This time it's Chariot who cuts her off scoldingly. "You can't be eating that stuff every day, Croix. You need some nutrition! Why don't you let me cook a few meals for you?"

"...Eh?" Taken aback, Croix blinks, feeling a very slight heat in her face. Chariot doesn't flinch.

"Yes. I would be more than happy to make meals for you if it meant you didn't have to eat that junk food every day. Come by my place sometime and I'll make you something. I don't have complete confidence in my cooking, but I can still make something more nutritious than that."

"Eh? N-No, I'm sure your cooking is amazing, Chariot."

"Then why don't you be the judge of that?" she smiles. "Come by and I'll make you a meal. How does dinner at 8 sound?"

"Uh, s-sounds good."

"Perfect!" she beams. "Then I'll be seeing you then, Croix."

With that, Chariot picks up the ramen cup and drops it into the nearest trash can. Croix yelps.

"H-Hey! There was still good food in that!"

"That isn't what I'd consider 'good food', Croix."

"Geez, Chariot..."

Giggling, Chariot turns and scampers off with a flash of red hair.

"Catch me if you can!"

Her playful challenge thus issued, Croix snaps out of her trance and follows.

"You've always been such a tease..."

"Come and get me, Croix!"

Chariot leads her all the way outside. That's where she stumbles on something and yelps. But Croix reaches her just in time to catch her.

"Easy!"

But Chariot only laughs again and gives a push, one that takes both of them down into the grass. She tries to pin Croix beneath her, but shrieks when she feels a poke in her side.

"C-Croix-! No fair!"

"I thought all was fair in love and war?"

"N-Nooo! We h-have to be responsible and set an example-"

"Aw come on, Chariot. You're setting a good enough example. Reminding your students it's okay to have fun from time to time!"

Croix flips her over onto her back and continues tickling her without mercy. Chariot can only contain her squealing laughter for so long. She can only hope no one else is around to see or hear.

However, she doesn't let Croix overpower her for long. With one swing of her leg she bowls her over, then pounces to pin her down. Her red hair falls down over her shoulder as she pants, a triumphant smile on her lips.

Croix closes her eyes and accepts her punishment. Chariot kisses her quickly and softly, then pulls back.

"I'll see you tonight at 8."

And with that, she pulls her up to her feet.

It gives them both something else to look forward to.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd forgotten I wasn't gonna make these romantic but I realized it after I'd already finished writing. Oops.**

 **I like getting to write situations where they can both show their stronger personalities over the other. I feel 50% of the time, Croix has the stronger personality and the other 50% it's Chariot. Perfectly even. Such a great ship.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was excited for this one! Tried out some brand new characters for the first time!**

 **Happy LWA Week Day 5 - A team/character of your choice. I chose Avery's team!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Avery's just finished putting her shawl on over her uniform, the one they're required to where when going into town. She's picking up her broom from the corner of the room when she hears Blair's concerned voice.

"Geez, Mary. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Avery looks back to where her two teammates are. Mary's barely on her feet as Blair basically fixes her clothes and uniform for her. Mary's response is a soft mumble.

"I tried... I just couldn't..."

Avery makes her way over and nudges Blair aside. She presses the back of her hand to Mary's forehead for a moment.

"Hm. I don't think you have a fever. But maybe you should stay here anyway."

"Eh? I don't wanna stay here alone while you two go to town!" Mary blurts. "I'm fine, I promise!"

Avery and Blair share skeptical looks.

"Suit yourself," Blair says, picking up her broom as well. Mary makes a move to do the same, but Avery grabs her hand.

"Why don't you fly with me? You can rest on the way there."

Mary rubs her eyes and nods.

"Okay. Thanks, Ave."

"No problem."

So after checking out with the professors and leaving their respective amulets behind, the three of them mount their brooms, with Mary holding onto Avery, and head for the leyline. Avery's certain to check on her every few minutes just to make sure she isn't losing her grip or risking a fall.

Once they make it to town and dismount, the three of them get to walking. Mary does her best to keep up, but her head just feels so fuzzy. She has to ask them to slow down.

"S-Sorry..." she mumbles. "Maybe I shouldn't have come after all..."

Avery shares a concerned look with Blair.

"Maybe you should take her back," the blonde suggests.

But Avery shoots down the idea.

"With all the bags we'll have to carry, you can't bring it all back alone."

"Hm, then how about you two just take it easy? I'll do the shopping and when I'm done we'll all go back together."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally!" Blair smiles. "You just take care of Mary, okay?" She pats her blue-haired teammate on the shoulder. Mary gives her an apologetic look.

"Sorry for causing trouble."

"It's all right. You just gotta feel better and that's what's most important!" With that, Blair twirls around with a wave and heads off to start shopping.

"Thanks, Blair!" Avery calls after her before taking Mary's hand in her free one. "Come on. Let's go sit down somewhere."

She brings her tired friend to the nearest bench and leans her broom against it, then uses both hands to help Mary sit down. The blue-haired girl sighs and slumps into Avery's side limply.

"Sorry, Ave... I'm just so beat..."

"Dummy. You should've said something."

"Sorry..."

"All right, just take it easy for now." Avery wraps an arm around her shoulders to support her back, then rests her free hand on Mary's lap. "If you couldn't sleep last night, just try to rest now, okay?"

"Okay..." Mary seems grateful for the permission to close her eyes. It seems she's barely been able to keep them open thus far.

Avery can feel the exact moment when she falls asleep. She pulls her in closer, rubbing her hand up and down the small of her back. She brushes the backs of her fingers over Mary's bangs and feels her temperature again, relieved to find she still doesn't have a fever.

Avery monitors her friend's condition as she waits for Blair to come find them. She sits with Mary on that bench for about an hour before she spots her other teammate scurrying down the sidewalk with several bags in her hands. Avery waves her over, and Blair puts everything down with a grunt.

"Sorry for making you do all the work," Avery says quietly.

"It's fine! I had fun!"

"Did you find everything?"

"Yeah! How's Mary?"

"I think she's all right."

Blair takes a seat on Mary's other side and slips an arm around her back as well. She and Avery share a smile, and come to the mutual decision to stay here and let Mary sleep for as long as she needs to.

It's only another half hour or so, and the two of them content themselves by whispering quietly over their teammates' head. When Mary does finally stir, she moans softly and lifts her head from Avery's shoulder.

"Mmn... Ave? Blair?"

"Morning sleepyhead." Avery ruffles her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Blair wonders.

"I feel... so much better. H-How long did I sleep for? You guys didn't have to do that!"

"It's fine, it's fine~"

"We wanted to!"

"Ave... Blair..." Mary smiles, then throws her arms out around Blair. After a moment, she turns to her other side and does the same for Avery. "I love you guys!"

Blair hugs her again and joins the group embrace to make it all three. Avery ruffles each of their heads as they wiggle and laugh together on the bench.

With all of them feeling much better now, they help each other up. Everyone takes a shopping bag or two and picks up their broom as the begin to walk back down the sidewalks side by side.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been dying to write some Avery/Mary for quite some time now, but when I reminded myself I'm trying to keep most of these platonic, I avoided making it romantic for now and also threw Blair in. But the romantic Avery/Mary will come in time, I bet. I also threw in that Mary calls her "Ave" as a hint haha**

 **I just kinda wung it since we know next to nothing about any of these three. But I think they've probably got pretty usual personalities and are good friends.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Had to do a quick one today. I wish I could've made it longer because I love Alcor ;w;**

 **For Happy LWA Week - Day 6, familiar(s)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Alcor watches his mistress with mild interest as she places her last pile of books onto the desk in her quarters.

"Heave ho!" With a grunt and a sigh, she wipes a hand across her brow. "That should do it for now." She lifts her arm, and Alcor recognizes the invitation right away. With a caw of congratulations to her for finishing her morning tasks, Alcor takes off from his perch and goes to her, landing lightly on her forearm. She smiles and inclines her head.

Alcor only shows his affectionate side to her and no one else, nor in front of anyone else. He nuzzles into her hair, rubbing her temple softly with the side of his beak. He feels her gentle hand stroking down the back of his neck and all down his back.

She repeats the motion several times, and Alcor coos very softly in content.

His time alone with her is often scarce, considering how time-consuming her teaching job is. When she isn't teaching her students all day or tutoring them after classes, she's got some other assignment to work on or something else to read up on. Only at night does he have her all to himself. Well, at night and rare weekends like these.

He caws softly again, reminding her how much he enjoys her company. She chuckles.

"I love being with you too, Alcor. I always have. You know that."

And he does. He's always known it. Right from the very moment she'd connected with him as his mistress over a decade earlier. She'd been peppy and energetic then, much like himself. And though they've both mellowed out a little in their older years, they both still have plenty of spunk left in them for many more to come.

Alcor steps closer to her shoulder, arching up into the touch of her palm. She chuckles.

"You're awfully affectionate today, Alcor. I don't know why you aren't this playful with Arcas."

At the sound of the bear's name, Alcor grunts. He has nothing against his mistress' other companion other than the fact that he'd often almost crush Alcor when trying to play. If not for a natural magical barrier and a sharp break, Alcor would've become flat long ago. And... perhaps there's another reason...

Hearing his grunt, Chariot chuckles.

"Alcor, you don't have to be jealous." Alcor turns away and sinks his head into his shoulders. She laughs. "Well, I visited Arcas yesterday. Today I'm spending my time with you, all right?"

Alcor shrugs, as if he isn't as excited about that as he actually is. But his mistress knows him all too well. She pokes him on the back, making him turn again.

"What would you say to a nap?"

Alcor opens one eye wider, then looks across the room to his perch and caws.

"No," she says. "Not there this time."

She keeps him on her arm as she turns to her own bed. Alcor pulls his head out of his shoulders and perks up at the realization of what this means.

His mistress removes her boots and carefully lies herself down on her back, then removes her glasses with her free hand. Alcor hops off her arm and sits on her chest, looking down at her, waiting until she's finished adjusting herself.

"There," she sighs. "Come on, Alcor. We both deserve it." She reaches one hand up behind his head and coaxes him down, then kisses the top of his beak. Alcor coos again and all but melts with affection.

He steps onto her ponytail and curls his claws in a little, then gently begins kneading her shoulder. She giggles.

Once he's satisfied with the softness of her hair, Alcor plops himself down between her shoulder and her cheek and begins preening his feathers. Chariot reaches over to carefully stroke across his wing. She closes her eyes and nuzzles her cheek against him.

"I love you, Alcor."

After a moment, Alcor finishes grooming himself and brushes her face against hers. Then, he lowers himself and snuggles into the space above her shoulder, fitting perfectly.

Alcor loves every day, because he is always with her. But the days like these are definitely his favorites.

* * *

 **A/N: Originally, I was gonna write Arcas and Alcor, but I decided to just give this cranky crow some alone time with his beloved mistress~**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprising no one, I chose these two...**

 **Happy LWA Week Day 7 - Character(s) of your choice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

"Come on, come on!"

"I am coming, Akko."

"Heehee!" Akko releases Diana's hand just for a brief moment so she can twirl around in her merriment, then turns back to take her hand once more.

The evening outside is warm in spite of the fading sunlight. Dusk is rolling in across Luna Nova's campus, and they sky is gradually darkening by the moment.

Diana's trying to walk slowly, trying to enjoy the tranquility of the evening. But the exuberant tug on her wrist coaxes her forward a step quicker each time, until she's all but running right alongside Akko, over the grassy little stretches of space where the fireflies are drifting up. Akko's laughter rises up in the air along with them, and it isn't much longer before Diana's voice joins in as well.

They run together, until Akko ends up stumbling and takes Diana down with her. They drop to their knees in the grass, laughing louder than before. Diana brushes a few blades of grass from Akko's hair and clothes, and in return Akko picks a firefly off Diana's shoulder and lets it fly away.

They hadn't really been planning on going anywhere in particular tonight, but since they're already sitting down, neither has any opposition to settling right here for a while.

Akko leans back on her hands and tilts her head skyward, scanning the velvet night. Diana glances briefly at the pink horizon, but her gaze doesn't linger there for long.

She looks instead to the girl beside her, radiating subtle excitement and innocence. There aren't any stars in the sky yet, but Diana sees them all in her eyes.

She gets lost looking, admiring - for how long she isn't certain. It's only when Akko catches her staring when Diana blushes and looks down.

"I apologize."

"It's okay!" Akko opens her arms and pulls Diana close, giggling again.

Slowly, Diana returns the contact and closes her eyes to breathe.

After a moment, a small gasp from Akko regains her attention.

"Oh, oh!"

Diana eases back and follows her line of sight upward. There's a single distant twinkle of light in the sky, drawing their attention.

Akko quickly clasps her hands together in front of her chest and murmurs an incantation that doesn't require the same kind of magic they're learning at school:

"Starlight, star bright,  
first star I see tonight.  
Wish I may, wish I might,  
have this wish I wish tonight."

She dips her head and closes her eyes, then whispers something against her fingertips.

"I wish I can continue being happy with everyone."

Diana watches fondly as the girl opens both hands and blows a kiss into the air, then holds it up toward the star. Diana says nothing, but simply reaches for her classmate, resting her hand over Akko's in her lap.

Akko chuckles again and pulls Diana close, allowing her to rest against her side. Diana leans close to her, wrapping her free arm around Akko's back.

For a while, they're both quiet, observing the sky, watching as the stars come winking to life one by one. Diana closes her eyes, content to rest and savor the moment.

But Akko beats her to it. Diana can feel her classmate beginning to slump, but before she can do anything, Diana goes down with her, lying on her back beside a snoring Akko. She sighs, but sees no point in rousing her this soon. They've got nowhere to be, after all.

So Diana turns onto her side and nestles close to that contagious warmth, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her lips. Akko mumbles something in her sleep and subconsciously wraps her arm around her.

As Diana closes her eyes, she recalls the wish Akko had made to that star.

And she promises to do everything she can to help make it come true.

* * *

 **A/N: That wraps up Happy LWA Week for me! But I'll continue adding more little random drabbles into this fic for sure!**

 **The little prayer/chant Akko said is one I learned as a kid and still use sometimes ;w;**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I wrote this about a month ago, based on some ADORABLE artwork I saw and a headcanon I was playing around with so I just combined them into one haha I'll link the art at the end so you don't get spoiled before you read.**

 **Taking a one-week break from Everlasting so I can catch up on editing it (and cuz the previous chapter was very long, so here's an intermission week with a new fic/chapter. Everlasting will resume its usual schedule/updating next week!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

Diana has to wonder what had gotten into herself when she'd agreed to allow Akko's and Amanda's teams to sleep over in her own team's suite tonight.

She'd expected that things might get a little rowdy, but the suite is big enough to accommodate nine people.

Just perhaps not... _these_ nine people.

She'd gone out of her way to prepare snacks and tea for everyone upon their arrival, and at the start of the evening, everyone had been fairly mellow.

However, as soon as the uniforms had been exchanged for pajamas and the time passed 11PM, it seemed chaos had broken loose.

Someone – either Amanda or Akko – had thrown a pillow, and it had all gone downhill from there.

Constanze had used her Stanbot to build a literal pillow fort in defense against Akko's team. Jasminka and Amanda had huddled up and planned their next attack. Akko's team had fewer pillows at their disposal and had decided to use the decorative ones from Diana's couch. Hannah and Barbara had simply cowered together in the corner in face of such an intense fight, but eventually had been dragged in and split up to make the teams four-on-four.

Only Diana had managed to stay neutral and attempted to bring them all back to their senses, urging them to clean up and go to bed at a reasonable time.

But of course they were having none of that.

They'd continued their pillow fight for half an hour or so, sometimes ambushing the other team when they least expected it, and sometimes all charging at the same time. The only reason Diana even allowed it in the first place was because she had her wand at the ready and was constantly prepared to cast magic to rearrange the room and clean up whatever mess they'd made.

But somewhere along the lines, Jasminka had become more preoccupied with snacks, Lotte and Sucy had excused themselves from the fray, and Hannah and Barbara had crawled away to join in and listen to Lotte's out-loud reading of _Night Fall_.

It left Akko alone against Amanda and Constanze, and she'd elected that two-on-one wasn't fair. And so she'd enlisted Diana's help by quite literally dragging her into the line of fire.

And though Diana had insisted against it, one dead-center blow of a pillow to her face had changed her attitude.

She... _may_ _have_ gotten rather into it.

Presently Akko and herself have relocated to hide themselves behind the couch for shelter, and Diana proposes a strategy. They only throw back one pillow for every two Amanda throws, so eventually, they are the ones with more ammunition.

By the time Amanda realizes this, it's too late.

Akko charges forward with half a dozen pillows under her arms and starts hurling them, while Diana backs her up from behind the couch. Stanbot is compromised first, then Constanze, and finally Akko throws herself (and four pillows) on top of Amanda, immobilizing her completely. A wheeze of surrender from her has Akko leaping up in joy, rushing back to Diana, and throwing her arms around her in a crushing embrace.

"We did it! We won!"

In her glee, she picks Diana up at least two inches off the floor, despite the protest. As Akko twirls her, Diana swears she can feel several different places on her back crack. With a clipped exhale, Diana pats the girl's shoulder.

"I-Indeed we have... now please, Akko..."

"Oh, sorry." Akko lets her partner down with a grin, then whirls around to continue sticking her tongue out at Amanda. Diana retrieves her wand and neatens the room promptly.

The others have all gathered around to listen to Lotte read her books aloud. Barbara is doing her best not to blurt out spoilers as she clings to a surprisingly-invested Hannah, Sucy is reacting here or there with an incredulous mutter or two, and Jasminka is munching away at a bag of chips, reacting only whenever Lotte reads a part involving food of some sort. Constanze and Amanda settle on either side of her to join in.

Diana stays back to finish tidying the room, and to her surprise Akko elects to assist her.

"See?" she says, nudging Diana with her elbow. "Wasn't it fun? You gotta let loose a little more, Diana!"

"I suppose it was enjoyable, for a change of pace. But it is getting rather late. We should all be planning on getting some sleep soon."

"What? No way! You don't _sleep_ at a sleepover, Diana!"

"That sounds entirely counterproductive and mis-informative."

"There aren't any classes tomorrow, so we can stay up as late as we want!"

"Suit yourselves," Diana sighs. "Just please try to control the noise." She turns and makes for the bookshelf that closes off her own bed from the rest of the room. But Akko is quick to grab her wrist.

"No no noooo Diana, you can't go to bed yet! It's not even midnight!"

"This is typically when I close my study books and retire."

"But you're not studying tonight! You're gonna have more fun with everyone!"

"Akko-"

"Come on! It's only for one night. Just try it?" She sticks out her lower lip in a small pout, one that sends a flutter through Diana's chest. She looks away.

"Very well..."

"Yaey~! All right come on, let's grab a seat!"

So they join the other seven girls for a while.

Constanze falls asleep first, so Jasna puts down her chips and picks up her teammate, carrying her to the couch and tucking her beneath a blanket. Diana tries to use that as an excuse to go to bed herself, but Akko doesn't allow it.

Instead, she proposes they all take turns reading passages from _Night Fall_ , no matter how ridiculous. Lotte agrees to start passing around her book.

Everyone reads with a different level of enthusiasm, but Akko of course has the most, changing her voice dramatically depending on the character that's speaking, or fluctuating her tone as the narrator. Everyone starts to laugh, though they try to keep their voices down.

Once _Night Fall_ has run its course, they turn off the main light and get to playing other verbal games, sharing 'deep dark' secrets, or just chatting in general.

Diana is quiet for the majority of activities. She's simply content to listen. But she can feel her conscious slipping before long, though she does her utmost best to stay awake.

But she isn't used to staying up this late, and her body is accustomed to having a certain amount of rest.

Akko notices she's getting groggy and keeps an eye on her. From across the circle, she notes that Hannah and Barbara are doing the same.

So when Diana eventually slumps, Akko's ready to catch her before she can hit the floor. She holds Diana in her lap and turns around to seek Amanda, intending to ask her to carry Diana back to her own bed.

But Amanda is already dozing off next to Jansa who's leaned up against the couch with a blanket across both their laps.

Lotte's also fallen asleep, and both Hannah and Barbara agree to help Sucy carry her to one of their beds. Once they've laid Lotte down, they agree to let Sucy take the other bed, and she thanks them.

In the end, the pair return to Akko on the floor, still supporting Diana in her arms. Hannah and Barbara both sigh sleepily.

"Should we like... try to carry her back?"

"She might have a heart-attack if she wakes up and finds out she was sleeping on the floor."

Akko considers it.

"I'm not sure if we'll make it. Her bed's pretty far..."

"Yeah..."

"You're right..."

The three of them share glances with one another, but all seem to come to the same conclusion.

So Hannah and Barbara tiptoe their way across the room, disappearing behind the bookshelf to pull Diana's pillow and blankets off her bed.

Akko cradles the white-haired witch in her arms from a moment, resting her chin on Diana's shoulder and closing her eyes. If not for Hannah and Barbara's whisper of her name, she might've fallen asleep right then and there.

They lay out the large white blanket across an open space on the floor, then position the pillow at the center. Groggily, but carefully, Akko shifts Diana's weight and slowly lies her down. She looks like an angel in her white nightgown with her white hair against the white blanket and pillowcase.

As the other two blow out the candles and turn off the remaining lamps, Akko surveys the room. The couch is occupied, as are Hannah's and Barbara's beds, and all of the pillows are being used by their other friends. Akko doesn't have one of her own, nor does she have a blanket. And having given their beds away, Hannah and Barbara retreat back to her and sit down on either side of Diana.

"So like..."

"Where should we sleep?"

Akko yawns and shrugs.

"I guess... here?"

None of them are willing to admit they've been trying to find excuses to sleep next to Diana. And they just keep making more of them.

"Right!" Barbara whispers. "Here is good."

"We can keep each other warm," Hannah adds.

And of course, Akko isn't opposed to sleeping next to her either. In fact, she'd kind of been hoping she'd be able to tonight.

So with all of them in agreement, Hannah and Barbara begin to lie themselves down first on either side of their teammate, each holding onto one of her arms and resting their heads in the crooks of her elbows. They curl up close to her sides, moving very slowly as they arrange themselves.

"If she wakes up now, she'll never get back to sleep," Hannah murmurs.

"Yeah. She'll just wanna clean things up or carry us all to bed," Barbara confirms.

"This girl, I swear-"

"She worries too much!"

Both of them close their eyes, hugging Diana's arms lightly, as if to silently prevent her from using them to do any chores, even in her dreams. They're both asleep within seconds.

Akko remains sitting up for a moment longer, happily looking around the room to all her sleeping friends. They're definitely going to have to make this a regular thing.

The room is quiet save for some snoring from Amanda and some happy hums from Jasna, but Akko's already gotten used to those sounds. It's another smaller sound that grabs her attention.

"Mn..."

Diana stirs slightly and her eyelids flutter open. Akko bites her lip and swallows down a comment. Diana's eyes meet hers right away, still weary, her voice in a rasp.

"Akko-"

"Shh, shh." Akko puts a finger to her own lips, indicating everyone else is asleep. Diana lowers her voice a little more until it's a thin whisper, drowsy with sleep.

"Where are-"

But the pressure on her arms answers her own question as she finds each of her teammates fast asleep there. Diana looks around as much of the room as she can from her position.

"I should... at least tidy up a bit and bring these two to proper beds-"

"No, it's fine, Diana," Akko murmurs. "They're fine."

"We can bring them to my bed," Diana insists. "I can stay here-"

"Dianaaaa," Akko drawls. "We're all fine. Everyone's fine where they are. This is how you're _supposed_ to sleep at a sleepover!"

Diana gives her a look that's half pensive, half exhausted.

"I'd thought you were _not_ supposed to sleep at sleepovers?"

"Well not _intentionally!_ "

"Goodness..." Diana heaves a small sigh, but her gaze ultimately returns to chestnut. "And... what about you? Where will you sleep, Akko?"

"Don't worry about me!" she insists. "Just go back to sleep."

"Akko-"

"Shhh, Diana stop worrying."

"But-"

"It's okay, Diana. Just go back to sleep."

Akko encourages her by reaching up to Diana's face and gently clearing a strand of hair away. Diana instinctively closes her eyes at the gesture, and as Akko repeats the motion, they remain closed.

Akko continues the pattern and trails her other hand down to Diana's collar to smooth out her nightgown for her. She waits until the crease in Diana's brow has come undone, until her head rolls back to one side, until her breathing is soft and deep once more.

Akko's glad she can let Diana fall asleep before herself. It's nice to take care of her for a change.

At last, Akko decides it's time for herself to get some rest. She carefully nudges Barbara over a little bit and curls up at Diana's side as well, closest to her. She rests her head on Diana's stomach and drapes an arm across her hip.

With Diana on one side of her and Barbara on the other, Akko's perfectly snug and content. She closes her eyes and yawns several more times as she finally begins to feel the sluggishness tugging at the corners of her mind.

She can still hear the tranquil sounds of all of her friends' breathing, and she can even hear the soft rhythm of Diana's heartbeat. Akko decides to focus on that sound above all else and soon drifts off.

The four of them keep each other warm that night, despite the fact that they're all on the floor without any blankets on top of themselves.

Everyone sleeps soundly for the rest of the night, until just before dawn breaks.

Diana wakes for some reason or another, cracking her eyes open to find herself looking at a different part of the room's ceiling than she usually sees. The memories of the sleepover come rushing back to her.

At the same time, a widespread numbness registers throughout her body. When she turns her head to one side, she finds Hannah, and when she turns it to the other side, she finds Barbara. When she tries to look down, she finds Akko's brown hair strewn across her stomach, which would explain why it's slightly difficult to breathe.

They're all out cold, but they seem to be very contently warm huddled up together like this.

Diana has to admit she isn't the least bit chilly either.

But she still feels responsible for them.

Therefore, she very meticulously slips each of her arms free from Hannah's and Barbara's grasps, moving inch by inch and pausing in between as not to wake them. It's a painstaking process, but once her arms are free, she reaches for the extra length of the blanket and pulls it up around each of them.

But the blanket on her left side can only cover Barbara and can't reach Akko. Consternated, Diana tries to think of something she can do for her. She won't be able to rest again if she knows Akko isn't taken care of as well.

She does her best in moving Hannah and Barbara as close to herself as possible, then slips both arms around them. There's just enough space for her hands to find themselves atop Akko's head and around her side. Diana pinches the edge of the blanket and drags it over the brunette's hip, then rests her hand on top to keep it in place covering her.

At last she allows her eyes to close once more, satisfied that they are all as warm and comfortable as they're going to get in these positions. The room might still be a bit messy, but she's confident everyone will help out once they all wake up several hours from now.

She has to admit she had a lot of fun last night. All of them did. Perhaps they can make these sleepovers regular visits. She'll propose the idea later.

For now, she curls her arms around the three girls keeping her warm. Hugging them close, she closes her eyes and beckons sleep once more.

* * *

 **A/N: First things first, I wrote this before the finale, before we got confirmation from Trigger that Diana woke up early to prepare snacks and treats for everyone on Akko's successful broom flight day. So since I wrote this first and had Diana prepare snacks for everyone here too, I was so thrilled to see that was actually something Diana would do in canon. She's such a good girl, I love her.**

 **Secondly the art piece this is based off of is at :** **blookity-bloke,tumblr,com/post/162619768592**

 **In case you couldn't tell by my fic full of Diana/Hannah/Barbara fics and my disgusting amounts of Dianakko fics, I really really love the three of them with her, be it individually, in pairs, or all three at once. I just love it when Diana's (girl)friends spoil and love her in general, so naturally when I saw this art, I was motivated into action to write for it~**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been too long since I had the time for a little LWA! I have more fics coming in the future I promise.**

 **But for now, I needed to put something out for my precious perfect princess Diana's birthday! She deserves everything.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 9.

Diana wakes and prepares herself for the day like any other. It's a brief moment of gathering her bearings as she sits up in bed, pulling her hair over one shoulder to smooth it, blinking slowly until her vision adjusts to the sunlight streaming in.

As always, she doesn't dwell too long in that early-morning daze, lest she be tempted to lie back down. She slips her legs over the edge and makes her bed immaculate, free of so much as a single wrinkle, before stepping into her slippers and making her way around the bookshelf.

The room is soft and quiet as usual, and she makes her way to the adjoint bathroom where her uniform is waiting for her. She dresses, freshens up, and exits a few minutes later brushing her hair.

"Hannah, Barbara. The bathroom is free."

But as she looks up to where the two beds are, she's shocked to find them vacant and already neatly-made. Usually those two are still asleep and Diana lets them rest until she's finished in the bathroom. She glances around the room and calls for them again, but they're nowhere to be found.

Puzzled, she crosses the room, seeking some kind of note. She doesn't find it by their beds, but rather glimpses it elsewhere.

A small envelop enchanted with a spell is floating by the door where she would have seen it upon her departure. Diana can see her own name written on the outside in red ink and rather sloppy handwriting.

She walks over to retrieve it, knowing already this isn't Hannah's or Barbara's work. When she accepts the letter the spell wears off. She carefully opens the envelop and unfolds the paper inside. It's a brief message written in Akko's unmistakable scribble:

 _Diana! Come to the kitchen! It's an emergency!_

There's no signature, no explanation, nothing more than that. Diana sighs and tucks the letter back inside its envelope, then tucks that into her pocket.

"What is she up to this time...?"

Diana can't think of any kind of 'emergency' where the sender of the letter would have ample time to _write_ said letter and then cast a spell to send it to her where it would wait patiently until she woke up and noticed it.

These reasons, and naturally because the letter is from Akko, cause Diana to believe this 'emergency' is nothing of the sort, at least by normal societal standards. By Akko Kagari standards, it could be something as trivial as not being able to boil a pot of water. Why she is in the kitchen at this hour and is requesting Diana to come there is beyond her, but she knows there's only one surefire way to solve the mystery.

She decides to search for Hannah and Barbara on the way and keeps her eyes open for any signs of them as she walks the hallways.

But to her confusion it isn't only those two she can't find, but she can't find anyone. It is still rather early, but she doesn't even glimpse a patrolman or a professor. Diana quickens her pace only a little.

The doors to the kitchen are soon in sight, closed as they should be. Diana can't fathom why Akko is in there at this hour but she draws in a deep breath to steel herself for the inevitable.

Diana pauses at the doors, listening for any sounds of shrieking or crashing or breaking glass from inside, but there's nothing of the sort. She lifts a hand and knocks softly.

"Akko? Are you there? This had better not be some elaborate prank."

When there's no response Diana heaves another sigh. She pushes her way in to find no lights on at all. Something is definitely amiss.

"Akko?" Diana takes a few steps inside, using her hands to guide herself to the nearest counter. "I swear..." She's about to reach for her wand when all of a sudden the lights turn on in a bright flash of color-

 _"Happy birthday, Dianaaa!"_

There's a chant of her name from so many voices, confetti and streamers popping and filling the air, little animals and stars cast by wands dancing all around her.

Diana nearly stumbles back from the shock of it all. But in the light and from their words. she now understands.

Akko and her team, Hannah and Barbara, Amanda's team, Avery's, and several other students, along with the Head Chef troll are standing around a counter covered with decorative cupcakes, scones, and cookies. And in the center sits a beautiful light-blue cake with Diana's name on it, laced with icing and sprinkles and bits of fruits.

Everyone claps and giggles and smiles all except Diana herself, rendered speechless.

As the last bits of confetti flutter down, and the swirling magic animals prance away, Diana scours the room of familiar faces. They're all wearing aprons over their uniforms and have flour or badder smeared here and there. They're all quietly waiting for her reaction.

As her heart settles from the shock, she tries to find her voice.

"Everyone... Akko... Hannah and Barbara too... Just what exactly is going on here?"

"Haaaah?" Amanda blurts. "Ya can't tell? I thought we made it pretty darn obvious!"

"It's a birthday party!" Hannah claims. "For you, Diana!"

"Today's your birthday, remember?" Barbara prompts.

Diana looks back and forth between her teammates, then to the cake at the center of all the other treats. She... hadn't particularly taken much interest in her own birthday. So the fact that the rest of them had gone through all the trouble...

"This... is for me...?" She hears a few giggles, along with a mutter from Sucy of "not too quick on the uptake, is she?" Lotte hushes her and speaks up.

"Yes! We received special permission from the Headmaster and the Head Chef to do this. It was Akko's idea!"

"Akko...?" Diana looks to the beaming brunette for clarity. Akko licks at a bit of icing on her lip and chuckles.

"Well you know, 'cuz on the morning when I finally learned to fly a broom, you brought in all these delicious snacks! The Head Chef said you woke up suuuuper early and prepared them all by yourself. So I felt it was only fair to return the favor!"

The little troll is standing on a stool nodding.

"That's right. You girls are rather thoughtful, ain't'cha?"

"And!" Akko goes on. "Professor Finneran knows too! So she said it's fine if we're late to class today, just this once!"

Diana looks from Akko to every other person in the room in turn. A warm flutter ignites in her chest and spreads without stopping.

"All of you... did this for me...?"

"Of course!"

"It's your birthday Diana!"

"It only comes once a year!"

"We wanted to celebrate it with you!"

"You deserve it!"

As all of them begin proclaiming such things, Diana feels the warmth in her chest begin to creep up behind her eyes. She fights it back, she really does, but then Akko steps forward and takes her hand. With a grin to put the brightness of the sun to shame, she giggles.

"Happy birthday, Diana!"

And Diana can't stop the warmth from brimming over and dripping down her face.

Everyone gasps and falls silent for a moment. Ultimately it's Amanda who breaks it.

"Akko, w-what the hell! You made her cry!"

"I-I didn't-!"

But then Diana begins to laugh, and all falls silent once again. Everyone watches her lift her face to reveal a beautiful smile they'd never seen before. She opens her eyes, clear blue, the same color as her birthday cake, and sweeps her gaze around the room once more.

"Thank you, everyone. Truly."

And they all breathe a sigh of relief.

"You don't have to thank us, Diana!"

"It was our pleasure!"

Hannah and Barbara scurry forward to each of her sides, putting a hand on her back to guide her forward. Akko keeps ahold of her hands and pulls her from the front.

"Come on, come on! I'll cut the cake and give you the biggest piece!"

"Uh," Sucy grunts. "I don't think it's a good idea to let Akko hold the knife."

"Yeah," Lotte agrees. "We couldn't even put any candles on the cake because fire wouldn't be a very good idea..."

"Hey!" Akko yelps. "I can cut the cake!"

"Orrr I could," Avery says, stepping in.

Ultimately she is given the job of cutting the cake, and Akko's pout only lasts for a minute before she's beaming again. Everyone passes around plates and fills them with cake and cookies and treats. Diana is given a seat at the center of them all with her plate filled to capacity.

"To be eating this for breakfast..." she sighs.

"It's okay!" Akko declares. "It's only once a year after all! Treat yourself with treats!"

"I don't want to hear complaints about stomachaches later."

"Riiiight!"

They all take their seats around her and begin to dig in, humming and laughing and chatting happily all the while. Diana sits at the center of it all, allowing herself to indulge in the sugary tastes of the treats her friends had made for her.

It's the first time she's ever had a truly proper birthday party. Her parents had always been sick, and she could never invite many friends over. A part of her regrets the fact that she'd never been able to have any parties previously.

But another part of her is grateful, because the lack of past celebrations just makes this one all the more special.

So Diana enjoys her first ever birthday party, with all of her friends smiling and laughing around her.

She thanks them all again, and her heart is warm.

* * *

 **A/N: We all know Diana probably never got much in the way of birthday parties/celebrations because of her mother's condition. I'm guessing she received a few gifts from the adults and maybe a cake, but never got to celebrate with friends. And of course after she started going to school she'd deem those things as 'childish', that is until she meets Akko and all of her new friends~**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And of course I whipped up a little something for Akko's birthday and then LWA Anniversary!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 10.

Diana has to admit she's more than a little surprised when she arrives with Hannah and Barbara to their first class of the morning to find that Akko and her team are already there.

Diana doesn't think her girlfriend has ever gotten to class before her. Hannah and Barbara are equally as puzzled.

"Am I like... dreaming?"

"Akko's here already?"

Diana stares across the room to where Akko, Lotte, and Sucy are all giggling and talking. Diana comments musingly.

"I do wonder what the momentous occasion is."

She composes herself and leads her group forward into the aisles to greet their companions. Akko's voice can be heard easily from halfway across the room.

"And then, and then! There was this huuuuuge mushroom-"

"Ahem," Diana clears her throat to get the girl's attention. "I must say had I not known any better I might think I were dreaming."

"Diana!" Akko jumps up from her seat immediately and throws her arms around her. The excitement and energy bubbling off of her is almost an absurd amount for so early in the morning, even for Akko. Diana blushes and gently paws the girl off.

"I-In any case, I am certainly surprised to see you here so early."

"Well yeah!" Akko twirls around, throwing her arms out like a propeller. "Today is a special occasion after all! I just couldn't stay in bed!"

Puzzled, Diana tilts her head.

"And what exactly, if I may ask, is today's special occasion?"

Her question causes Lotte and Sucy to share a puzzled glance, but they say nothing. Akko is the one who answers.

"Weeeell, y'see Diana, today is my birthday~!"

"...Eh?"

"Yeah! And even though it's a weekday and I have to spend it in class I figured might as well make the most of it, y'know? So I'm gonna try to be on time to everything today so I won't get in trouble and have detention on my birthday! Sucy even vowed not to do any weird experiments on me for the whole day!"

"She's actually being responsible for once!" Lotte chimes in.

"A special occasion indeed," Sucy pouts.

Diana says nothing. She can't believe what she's just heard, that today is her own girlfriend's birthday and she hadn't the slightest idea about it. She doesn't know what to do.

Akko is still beaming up at her almost expectantly, but before Diana can make herself act or speak, Hannah and Barbara go first.

"Wow! We didn't know!"

"Happy birthday, Akko!"

"Thanks!" She grins brightly enough to light up the whole room, and it makes everyone around her want to smile.

All except Diana. She can't. Not now that she understands she's let Akko down on her own birthday. She simply stands there, mouth half open, unsure of what to do.

Akko looks up at her happily as ever. Surely her own girlfriend would have a gift for her today. Diana feels her heart twist.

"Akko, I-"

But just then Professor Badcock enters the room and calls for everyone to take their seats. Akko simply grins up at her girlfriend.

"I'll see you later, Diana!"

Akko turns away to take her seat, and Diana longs to call her back. But for now she has to turn as well and walk slowly back to her own seat.

Throughout the class Diana is more or less silent, deliberating over her own carelessness more than focusing on the lecture. She can't think of anything she might be able to give Akko as a gift today. She knows for a fact she can't do _nothing_ , not even if Akko wasn't her girlfriend. But since she _is_ , Diana knows she has to do _something_ – something special for Akko's special day.

She ponders all throughout class until the bell rings. True to her vow not to be late today, Akko and her team hurry out the door as quickly as they can. Diana turns to Hannah and Barbara and hastily tries to explain to them.

"Girls, I fear I will have to be going on ahead. I must talk to Akko."

"Sure, of course!"

"Go ahead, Diana!"

"Thank you." Diana leaves her school bag to them and hurries out the door before she can lose sight of Akko. The girl seems to be in a perpetually excellent mood, talking loudly and laughing all the while. Diana sets a quick pace to catch up to the trio.

"Akko?"

The brunette twirls around once again.

"Diana~!"

But in contrast to her exuberance, Diana can't meet her eyes out of shame.

"May I... have a word with you?"

"Huh? Sure thing! Lotte, Sucy, you guys go ahead!" She turns back to Diana, still grinning. "What'cha wanna talk about?"

Diana motions for her to come away from the main hustle and bustle of the hallway. She leads her to a quieter corner, still refusing to look her in the eye. Diana draws in a deep breath and tries her best not to let her voice wobble.

"Akko... I am terribly sorry. I had no idea today was your birthday. I... I haven't prepared anything for you by means of a present. I hadn't the slightest idea..."

"Huh? Nonono Diana, it's okay! I know that!"

"Eh?"

Akko reaches out to grab her girlfriend's hands, squeezing them with her own and finally coaxing Diana to look her in the eyes. Akko's permanent smile makes her heart throb.

"I said it's okay! I know you didn't know today was my birthday! I forgot to tell you actually. So of course I don't expect you to have a present for me or anything! So don't feel bad, Diana!"

Diana has to admit it's a massive relief to know Akko isn't hurt by this. But she still feels heavy with guilt.

"Even so... considering the nature of our relationship... I feel I should have something to offer you today. And yet..."

"Hey, I said it's okay, Diana! I don't need anything! I just don't want you to be sad, today of all days. Okay? Please don't be upset." Akko pulls Diana in for a soft hug, squeezing her back tightly. Diana sighs over her shoulder.

"Anything."

"Huh?"

"Anything," Diana repeats. "Ask anything of me today and I will make it happen, Akko. I promise."

"As expected of you, Diana!" Akko giggles. "So extravagant! But I don't need anything crazy! Just a kiss is fine by me!"

"A kiss?"

"Yeah! If that's okay!"

The two witches part from the embrace, with Akko still smiling and Diana still reserved and quiet. A kiss is all she's asking. But Diana doesn't want it to be a normal kiss. She wants it to be a kiss worthy of Akko's birthday.

"Very well," she agrees. "But not just yet. We must be off to class now or else you really will get a strike for being tardy."

"Uwaaah, you're right! Let's go!"

Akko keeps ahold of Diana's hand and scurries down the hall with her, pulling her into their next classroom a few seconds before the bell rings. Everyone smiles and chuckles at the sight of the couple, including Professor Ursula.

"All right girls, please take your seats."

Akko gives one last squeeze to Diana's hand before letting go.

They retreat to their assigned seats, where Diana begins to conjure up an idea for Akko's gift.

They make it through their morning classes until finally the lunch bell chimes. Akko makes it known she wants to eat cake for lunch and enjoy it outside in the courtyard today.

Diana Hannah and Barbara walk with Akko Lotte and Sucy to the cafeteria and are joined by Amanda's team and several other friends along the way. Of course Amanda slings an arm around Akko's shoulder and gives her side-hug, Jasna offers her some birthday cupcakes, and Constanze gives her a card signed by the entire team. Diana can't help but feel a bit jealous as the others get Akko all to themselves for a while.

In the cafeteria, they all pick out their food for lunch, with Akko selecting only sweets, before carrying their trays outside in the warm summer day. Amanda and Jasna slide together two picnic tables so there's room for everyone to sit together.

There are smiles and laughter all around as people wish Akko a happy birthday and offer her little sugary snacks. They sing the traditional happy birthday song to her and cast a few little spells of colorful confetti and dancing animals.

Diana sits across from her, and though she's smiling too, she keeps relatively quiet throughout it all. She waits until everyone else has finished, making sure she won't interrupt anyone when she finally makes her own move.

After about ten minutes everyone has taken their seats and started eating. Akko munches on a piece of cake, a slice of pie, and a cupcake. Diana makes her move right before Akko can start on more sweets and potentially give herself a stomachache. She stands up suddenly, abandoning her salad as she looks directly up into Akko's eyes.

"Akko. Please come with me."

"Eh? A-Ah, s-sure Diana!" She quickly scrambles away from the bench. "Be right back, guys!"

"Oooo~" Amanda grins. "Girlfriend's got her."

"This oughtta be good," Sucy agrees.

"Hush you two!" Lotte chides.

Everyone at their table watches quietly as Diana takes Akko by the hand and leads her away. As they go, they gain the attention of other students who are sitting and eating in the courtyard. Akko quickens her pace so she can walk next to her girlfriend.

"Diana? What's up?"

Diana keeps her eyes fixated ahead as she replies.

"As I am sure you are aware, not everyone in the school takes our relationship seriously. Many are in support of it, but there are those who look down on us for it. More specifically, they look down on _you_ , Akko. They believe you would be a hinderance to me in some way. They believe you are not good enough."

"Y-Yeah, I know that. But it's okay! I don't pay attention to those people."

Diana halts and whirls around.

"It most certainly is _not_ okay. Which is why I am going to silence those who may oppose us here and now."

"Huh? What do you-?"

But before Akko can finish her question, Diana has silenced her as well.

Diana kisses her here in the middle of Luna Nova's courtyard for all to see. No more secret kisses in the hallways or the back of the library. No more guilt or shame or fear of their feelings. She believes this is the best gift she can give Akko today.

And when Akko feels the passion of Diana's kiss, she understands.

Usually Diana is a bit timid when kissing her in public, or in place where they might be seen.

But now there is no hesitation, no uncertainty.

Akko smiles and kisses back, throwing both arms around Diana's shoulders. Diana pulls her in by the waist and doesn't relinquish.

They can both hear the gasps from the people around them, the comments of shock and disbelief. But more than that they can hear the squeals and the giggles, the dreamy sighs and words of support.

And then the applause.

They aren't quite sure who starts it, but it definitely comes from their table of friends. And before long the entire courtyard is cheering and clapping and whistling, shouting out words of congratulations.

At last Diana and Akko part, resting their foreheads together as they catch their breath. Akko has tears of joy in her eyes. Diana brushes their noses together.

"Happy birthday, Akko."

Akko hugs her as tightly as she can.

"Thanks, Diana!"

It was hands down the best birthday Akko's ever had.

* * *

 **A/N: I can definitely see Akko asking for something simple like a kiss from Diana if they were dating~ She wouldn't care what Diana got her, so long as it was from her~**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glad to be adding a little something onto this drabble collection! This is a P-atreon request from Antiqua, who asked for some Akko/Sucy/Diana! An OT3 I'd actually been toying with myself for a while, so I'm glad I finally got to write a bit of it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 11.

"Uuuugh, this is the woooorst!"

Akko's congested moan of a complaint clogs the air of the dorm room just as thickly as her cold is clogging her nose. Even though it's nearly noon on the weekend, she hasn't even changed clothes or gotten out of bed once.

Lotte, who is dressed and preparing to go out to town for the day, turns back to glance at her sick teammate.

"I mean, Sucy and I kept warning you not to go to bed with wet hair, Akko. I'm sure Diana's told you plenty of times, too."

"She did," Sucy grunts from her desk. "Akko just never listens. As usual."

"Aww, c'mon! You can't blame me!" Akko sneezes. "I used to fall asleep with wet hair all the time as a kid and I never got sick!"

"Probably because you lived with your human family," Sucy mumbles.

"She's right," Lotte agrees. "Wintertime in the witching world is pretty bitter cold. It's easy to get sick if you're not careful." Lotte finishes putting on her coat, snow hat and gloves, and picks up a bag full of Nightfall books she plans to get signed at the town-wide book signing today. "All right you guys, I'm gonna head off."

"Uwaaah, Lotte don't leave meeee!"

"Calm down, Akko. Sucy will be here with you."

"She's probably just gonna experiment on me if I fall asleep..."

"She wouldn't do that! Well... at least not when you're sick. Right, Sucy?"

"Probably."

"Lotte! Don't go!"

"I'm sorry! Hannah and Barbara are already waiting for me! Bye, you guys! Feel better soon, Akko!" And with this, Lotte leaves Akko in Sucy's hands.

And while Akko knows Sucy cares about her, her fears about being tinkered with aren't unprecedented. Akko pulls the blankets up to her chin and huddles beneath them warily. Sucy sighs and turns around in her chair.

"Chill out. I wouldn't experiment on you when you're like this."

"Really...?"

"Course not. I need my guinea pig to be in tip-top shape before I can determine the effects of anything I try."

"Aw, thanks Su- Hey, wait!"

Sucy snickers and picks up a vial she'd been working on all morning. It's a gross greenish color and it's bubbling and steaming. She slinks her way over to Akko and offers it to her.

"Here. Drink."

"What the heck is that?! No way!"

As Akko burrows under her blankets, a polite knock comes on the door. She peeks her head up like a cautious gopher.

"Who is it?"

"It is Diana."

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm saved!"

Diana pushes the door open slowly and steps through with a tray of teacups and a tea pot in her hands. She's instantly perplexed at the sight before her, of Sucy with a bubbling flask and Akko cowering in terror in her bed. Diana places the tray down and heaves a sigh.

"What in the world are you two up to now?"

"Hey, s'not my fault Akko doesn't wanna drink her medicine."

"Medicine?! That stuff looks like it's coming alive!"

Diana puts a hand to her forehead and rubs her temples.

"I've only been here for ten seconds and I'm already feeling a migraine coming."

"Dianaaaa, save me! I don't wanna die! I'm still too young!"

Diana straightens back up and gives Akko a stern look.

"Honestly, Akko. Have a bit of faith in your teammate. Sucy would never toy with you when you weren't feeling well."

"That's what I've been telling her," Sucy shrugs.

Diana steps forward and offers her hand.

"May I? Simply to prove to Akko that nothing is amiss with your concoction?"

"Suit yourself."

Sucy hands the flask over to her. Diana doesn't even flinch at the sight of it as she carries it over to the tray of cups she'd brought. She pours a bit of the green liquid into a teacup and then puts the rest down.

Akko clings to her pillow, dreading the thought that Diana's skin might turn green or her hair might start sprouting mushrooms.

Diana lifts the cup to her lips and takes a dainty sip. In contrast to the horrid appearance of the liquid, the temperature is pleasant and the flavor is like water hinted with cinnamon. Diana feels it settling comfortably in her chest, and she breathes an easy sigh.

"This brew is wonderful, Sucy. I can tell you've used only the finest and freshest ingredients."

"Hah?" Akko pokes her head out further. "Really?"

"Of course," Diana chides her. "Akko, you're being awfully rude. Don't you trust her?"

"Uhhh..."

"Akko!"

"It's fine," Sucy drawls, then smirks. "I can't really blame her if she doesn't."

Diana sighs again. "I will never fully comprehend this relationship..." But nonetheless she picks up Sucy's flask and pours some into another teacup for Akko. "I do think drinking it from this would be a bit more tactful, though."

Diana hands Sucy her flask and the cup for Akko, then begins pouring the tea she'd brought into the other two cups. Sucy slinks back to her teammate's bed and hands Akko the cup.

"C'mon, hurry up and drink it already. It won't be as effective the longer it waits."

Akko sits up and timidly accepts the cup.

"S-Sorry for not trusting you, Sucy."

"Whatever. Like I said, I guess I can't really blame you."

Akko pouts slightly before bringing the cup to her lips. She gives it a sniff, expecting to wrinkle her nose at some repulsive stench. But instead it smells like fresh leaves.

Akko takes a tiny sip. The liquid is thin and clear like water, not sludgy like she'd initially been expecting. Almost instantly, it makes her nose and throat feel clearer. She sighs, and within a minute has drained the entire cup.

As Sucy retreats to her desk to clean up all the plants and potions she'd been using to make Akko's drink, Diana makes her way over with the tea. She pours some for Akko.

"Please be careful," Diana cautions. "Don't spill it on yourself."

"I won't!"

But even as she says it, Akko lets go of her cup and tries to give a salute, which nearly causes the tea to splash over the rim. Diana glares, and Akko just chuckles sheepishly.

In contrast to Sucy's cooler drink, Diana's tea is warm and helps clear up Akko's congestion that way. As she drinks, she can feel warmth spreading through her chest and stomach, allowing her to breathe more easily.

Diana also hands Sucy a cup. Sucy mumbles a "thanks" and sits down on her own bed to drink.

Diana remains standing as she drinks hers, and for a moment the room is quiet, filled with only the whirring of the heating ventilation which seems to be kicking in little by little. After a moment, the three witches finish their tea, and Diana collects the cups again to put them back.

"How are you feeling now?" she wonders. She takes a seat on the edge of Akko's bed and rests the back of her hand against the girl's forehead. Akko tries to shy away.

"I'm fine, Diana!"

"Are you certain you do not have a fever?"

"I dooon't."

Diana decides for herself it's the truth when she doesn't feel any unnatural heat coming off her skin. She withdraws her hand in relief.

"That is reassuring. I'm very glad you did not go through with your plans to go to town today with Lotte and the girls. Barbara tends to get carried away with her obsession and likely would've had the lot of you staying out nearly till curfew in this weather."

"It's not that bad out," Akko mutters. "Just a few flurries."

"A few flurries that would've ensured you only got even sicker," Diana agrees. She turns her attention to Sucy. "I presume it was you who persuaded her to stay in?"

Sucy shrugs.

"I just told her you'd probably be coming over and that it might be nice to spend some quality time alone with the three of us, and then she seemed pretty eager to stay in."

"I see. That sounds very accurate."

"H-Hey, Sucyyy!" Akko puffs up her cheeks and yanks the blankets up to her chin, huddling back against her pillows. Diana reaches out to gently pat her head.

"No need to be embarrassed. Sucy knows you very well, being in such close quarters with you. I'm grateful she's here to look out for you."

"Yeah, when she's not experimenting on me..."

"Only because you're adaptable and have exquisite endurance, I'm certain. Besides, I'm told it's not unusual for a person to pick on someone they have affections for."

"Hah," Sucy smirks. "That explains a lot about how tough _you_ were on Akko, right Diana?"

Diana's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"I... I suppose that could be the case..."

A big dumb grin spreads across Akko's face.

"Aw, you guys are the best! Thanks for picking on me, but like, within reason!"

Diana and Sucy share a somewhat guilty look, but they can't be too upset about their past behaviors when Akko is genuinely so happy.

A few minutes drift by as Sucy finishes tidying up her workspace and Akko snuggles up into Diana's side. The white-haired witch ruffles Akko's hair softly.

"Well then, if you're feeling quite fine, I suppose I should be taking my leave."

Akko frowns.

"Awww, you don't have toooo!"

"Akko's right," Sucy says. "Hannah and Barbara are off in town with Lotte, right? So if you leave you're just going back to an empty room. Might as well stay."

Diana is pleasantly shocked by her words. Sucy is often affectionate around Akko only in subtle little ways, but the times she shows affection towards Diana are much rarer. Diana looks up to her, but Sucy only shrugs casually.

"Are you certain?" Diana asks. "I won't be imposing?"

"No way!" Akko blurts. "Please stay, Diana!"

"Better to be bored with friends than bored by yourself, right?" Sucy adds on.

Diana feels a smile coming on.

"Thank you."

In spite of their romantic relationship, most of Diana's and Sucy's affection tended to be shown toward Akko rather than each other. They were just very different and still tentative to one another.

Both of them were rather aloof and cautious by nature.

Opening up to Akko had been easy, considering she'd essentially barged her way into their hearts. But the relationship between Diana and Sucy specifically was still very delicate.

However, it was little moments like these that brought them steadily closer.

Diana is relishing the moment, smiling softly across the room at Sucy, who has sensed her merriment and opted to look elsewhere. But a loud sneeze from Akko has both witches turning back to the sick brunette.

"Ah- _chooo!_ Ugh, why is it still so cold in here...?"

"It's not," Sucy informs her. "You're just sick."

"Awww, c'mooonn..."

Diana can feel her shivering a little bit now as Akko huddles up against her side. She runs her hand down Akko's back slowly, and sends a compelling look back to Sucy. Sucy meets Diana's gaze with a neutral, unreadable expression. But in the end she caves.

"All right. Make room."

"Really?!"

"Don't ruin it."

As Sucy makes her way over, Diana pulls her legs up onto Akko's bed and carefully maneuvers herself to sit closest to the wall with the Chariot poster. Akko wiggles around in her spot in the middle as Sucy sits on her open side. Diana positions the pillows to ensure all three of them will be comfortable. Akko lifts up the blankets and eagerly encourages them to get under.

"Come on, come on! Before the cold air gets in!" She all but throws the blankets on top of her two girlfriends, then grabs one of each of their arms and yanks them closer to herself. Diana and Sucy both adjust themselves more slowly.

"Akko, there's no need to rush us. We will stay with you."

"Even though it's super cramped," Sucy grunts.

Diana sighs; she gets the feeling she understands how Lotte must feel in having to deal with these two on a daily basis.

Akko wiggles impatiently as she waits for the two of them to get comfortable. She reaches out to either side to grab both of them and tug them closer to each of her sides.

"Look," she says to Sucy. "It's less cramped if we move in closer together!"

"Uhh, actually that's what makes it cramped, pea-brain."

"But it's warmer this way!"

"Calm down, both of you." Diana interjects more reasonably. She slides herself over as much as she can until her shoulder is pressed against the wall, which allows Akko and Sucy to move in a bit more. "There. Better?"

"Yeah," Akko grins. "Thanks, Diana- ah- _choo!_ " Akko quickly buries her face into her elbow. "Ugh, sorry..."

"Are you still cold?" Diana wonders. "Perhaps you should lie down."

"Good idea," Sucy says. "Can't sneeze all over us that way."

Akko grumbles a little bit, but eventually agrees to the terms. She flops down flat onto her back with her flushed cheeks puffed out into a pout, opening both arms expectantly to each of them.

"Fine. But if I gotta lie here and do nothing all day, you guys gotta do it too!"

"Fine by me." Sucy shrugs and lies down on her side without argument. "I did enough experiments today with that drink I gave you. My work's done."

"S-So you _were_ experimenting!"

"Pipe down. You got the good product in the end, didn't you?"

Akko grumbles at her chaotic teammate before turning her head to look up at Diana.

"Come on, Diana! I need you to keep this side of me warm! Don't tell me you have work to do..."

Diana smiles kindly at her, then begins to lie herself down.

"Nothing I have to do is more important than seeing to it that you recover as swiftly as possible."

Akko gleefully pulls Diana in to her other side, now holding each of her girlfriends close up against herself. She grins and hums as she feels the shivers of the cold gradually ebbing away.

"Ahhh you guys are so warm..."

Even as she looks out the window to the fluttering snow flurries, she doesn't feel chilly anymore. A sense of peace and tranquility overcomes Akko. It's rare indeed for her to be put into such a trance, but with a cold under her belt and her two girlfriends snuggled up with her in bed, nothing else could have quelled her boundless energy quite as effectively.

Akko watches the snowfall as she begins to settle down. Her chest feels much clearer now thanks to Sucy's potion and Diana's tea.

She waits until both of them have stopped shifting around and finally lie still. Diana rests an arm across Akko's stomach, and as soon as Sucy notices, she does the same. Their hands come together beneath the blankets as they circle Akko in a loose embrace.

And of course Akko squeezes them with vigor.

"Thanks for staying with me today, you guys." She turns to one side to plant a kiss on Sucy's forehead, then turns the other way to do the same for Diana. "I'm sure I'll be better in no time now!"

"We are glad to hear it, aren't we Sucy?"

"Yeah. Good thing I'll have my guinea pig back to full health."

"Geez, Suuuucyyyy..." Akko hears a snicker from one side of herself, and a soft chuckle from the other. Akko just heaves a sigh. "You guys..."

But as she watches the snowfall and lets the flurry of the snow and the warmth of her girlfriends lull her to sleep, she's got the biggest grin on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: I really enjoyed writing this! I love writing Sucy's dialogue and mannerisms in general, so to put her with Diana and Akko was so fun! I tried especially hard to keep her and Diana in-character, and tried to honor their canon personalities, even if they were in a relationship in this fic.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another request from Antiqua, continuing on from her previous request from last month of the Akko/Diana/Sucy ot3. This one will focus a little more on Diana's and Sucy's component of the 3-way relationship, since they aren't exactly known/shown in canon to be very close.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 12.

Akko recovers from her winter cold rather quickly thanks to the care and support of her girlfriends. Before she knows it, she's back at classes with them and the rest of her friends.

Diana is visibly relieved to have her back, and though Sucy is less blatant about her content, those closest to her are still able to spot it.

It's now that Akko has recovered when Diana comes to the decision that she wants to focus a bit more on the other participant in their relationship. She and Sucy have never been terribly close, and for the most part, Akko had been what brought them together in the first place. Diana longs to deepen her relationship with Sucy, grow closer to her, and perhaps one day be as close to her as she is to Akko.

She's never been the best at showing affection, but she'd learned from Akko that beginning with kind gestures and gifts was a good start.

Therefore, one day after class as Diana is enjoying a break from her patrols, she heads to the library. She searches quietly for nearly half an hour, seeking a book that might appeal to Sucy's interests.

In the end, she finds one dealing entirely with rare and potentially dangerous plants, some of which even Diana herself has never heard of. Content with her choice, she checks out the book and exits the library to resume her patrol.

Near the end of her shift, she begins imagining how she might present the book to Sucy, and ends up getting lost in thought. That's when a loud voice comes from behind her to startle Diana out of her wits.

"Hi, Diana!"

"A-Akko!" Diana whirls around, clutching the book to her chest. Akko is beaming back at her.

"I knew I'd find you here! Your patrol's almost over, right? Wanna come join Sucy and me for supper?"

Diana ponders for a moment. Perhaps she can have Akko assist her with the presentation of the book.

"Very well. However, before that, I would like your help with something, Akko."

The brunette perks up.

"Really? Like what?"

Diana coyly holds out the book for her to see.

"I intend to give it to Sucy as somewhat of a... gift. Do you presume she'd like it?"

Akko grins, and she isn't sure if it's more at the concept of Diana giving Sucy a gift, or because of how Diana's started to blush and fidget at the idea.

"You got something for Sucy? That's great, Diana! She'll love it!" Akko wants to help more than anything. Her mind is already working to formulate a plan. "I've got an idea! I'll help you surprise her with it! Follow me back to the mess hall and just hide outside. I'll get Sucy talking about her favorite weird plants and stuff. She always gets frustrated that she can't find this or that information on them. And then you can come out and give her the book! She'll be thrilled! Er, well... as thrilled as Sucy can get, I guess..."

Diana hears her out. It's not a majorly elaborate or extensive plan, as Akko's ideas typically are, but it's just extravagant enough to make the presentation a little special. Diana agrees.

"Very well. Just allow me to report back to the Headmistress for my patrol and I'll meet you there."

Akko is already bubbling with excitement.

"Okay!" With this she bolts off down the hallway toward the cafeteria, Diana's warning not to run going in one ear and out the other.

Akko hurries back to her table where Sucy has just settled and is waiting for her. Lotte is nearby with Hannah and Barbara at another table, chatting about Nightfall. Akko grabs some food and hurries over to Sucy, who is already digging into her mushroom salad.

"What took you?" she grunts.

Akko sits down innocently across from her.

"Aw, y'know, just getting scolded for running in the hallway." She eats a bit of her food and starts thinking of a tangent to get into so Diana can make her entrance once she arrives. "Sooo," she hums. "What kind of uh, experiments and stuff are you working on now? Any more potions like that drink you gave me when I was sick?"

Sucy looks up at her with her one half-lidded eye.

"What gives? You never ask me about my work."

"Geh! I-I mean, maybe I should change that, right? I should probably start being a little more interested in what you're doing, since you _are_ my girlfriend and all. And then also maybe I can expect when you'll try to use me as a guinea pig for something..."

"Hmm... then maybe since we're dating I should stop using you as my guinea pig."

"Really?!"

"Nope."

"Uwaaah, Suuuucyyy!"

Sucy snickers and Akko pouts, then realizes she's lost track of what she wanted to do. She looks up to the doors now and can see the ends of a skirt and a blue ribbon around the corner. Diana is here now and she's waiting for Akko's cue. Akko focuses on her task.

"Hey, Sucy-"

"By the way," Sucy says at the same time. "Is Diana around? Haven't seen my favorite stingy witch in a couple hours."

Akko nearly chokes on her food.

"Sucy!" Dismayed, she looks up to the doors again. She sees the person on the other side moving for a second before they disappear. Sucy shrugs in nonchalance.

"What? I'm only telling the truth."

"You're being a jerk!" Akko jumps up from her seat and rushes to the doors, but Diana is gone. The book she'd wanted to give to Sucy is lying on the floor. Akko's heart sinks as she bends down to pick it up. Sucy slinks over behind her.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

Akko pouts and whips around to show her the book.

" _This_ , Su! Diana was gonna give this to you! She wanted to get a little closer to you and try to make you happy, but then you went and called her stingy!"

"Hey, calm done. It's not like I knew that. And besides, you used to say that sorta thing about her all the time."

"But not now when we're _dating!_ " Akko thrusts the book into Sucy's hands, grabs her teammate by the shoulders, and gives her a push. "Go find her! Go apologize, you dummy!"

"All right fine, sheesh."

"Su, I'm serious! You really hurt her just now!" Akko crosses her arms and gives Sucy a stern glare. Sucy heaves a sigh.

"Fine. I get it. I'm going, okay?" She doesn't really show it, but knowing that she's both accidentally hurt Diana _and_ made Akko upset causes her stomach to twist.

Sucy slinks down the hall a little faster than she normally would have in search of Diana. She glances down at the book in her hands now and her eye widens in surprise. She's heard of this tome before, but never gotten around to searching for it. It's one she's actually been interested in for a while. Now she feels even worse.

"Crap..."

She scuttles onward, scanning the hallways one by one until she catches a glimpse of wavy white hair. She finds Diana sitting on a bench by one of the windows, staring up at the moon. Sucy pauses a good distance away.

"Um..."

Diana looks up at her, and for a moment both witches are trapped in an awkward silence; Sucy for knowing she'd hurt her, and Diana for trying to act like she hadn't been at the scene to have gotten hurt in the first place. Diana tries out a smile, but it's faint.

"Sucy. What brings you-"

"Save it," Sucy mumbles. "You know why I'm here. I came to apologize."

For a moment, Diana looks as if she's about to feign innocence again, but the look Sucy gives her tells her she can spare it. Diana sighs.

Sucy inclines her head, grunting a request. Diana makes room for her on the bench, and Sucy sits beside her.

Diana instantly notices the book in her lap. She looks up at Sucy with inquiring eyes. Sucy rolls hers.

"Akko told me."

"Of course she did."

Both of them smile a little bit. Sucy continues.

"She told me you found this book for me. That you wanted to get on better terms with me and stuff. And then I called you stingy. Pretty awful of me, huh?"

"You didn't know I was there."

"Doesn't matter. I shouldn't have said it. Sorry about that."

Diana feels a soft twinge in her heart, followed by a small swell of emotion. She's never known Sucy to apologize for anything before, and she can tell it's genuine now.

"Thank you," Diana replies.

Sucy grunts again and looks down at the book.

"I wasn't really lying about the one part though..."

"I beg your pardon?"

Sucy slouches back against the bench.

"Y'know... the part about you being my favorite..."

Diana feels her heart flutter again.

"Sucy... you-"

"I mean, you're a lot quieter than Akko, and you know a hell of a lot more about these herbs I'm studying. I guess what I mean is I wouldn't mind having you around more." Sucy lifts her head and actually flashes a smile – not a smirk.

Diana isn't sure what to say. In fact, she's rendered speechless. Being around Akko for so long has let her pick up on some other habits though, and now she wordlessly reaches her arms out.

Sucy would've wrinkled her nose at just about any other witch on the planet. But for Diana, she relents to the hug.

It's soft and loose and brief, mostly because they're both still getting used to seeing one another in this light.

But there is one more reason, too; they can both hear her squealing quietly to herself from around the corner.

Both Diana and Sucy heave a mutual sigh.

"Akko-"

"Come on out."

And without wasting a second, Akko comes stampeding toward them both with her arms outstretched.

"Uwaaah, you guys I'm so happyyy!"

"Akko-!"

"Hey-!"

But before either of them can stop her, Akko throws herself at both of her girlfriends full-force. The bench topples over, and all three witches crash down with it in a tangle of robes and hair.

Sucy scolds her for almost ruining the book, and Diana scolds her for almost ruining school property. But in the end, all three of them end up laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: Glad to be able to write a little more LWA here and there! I miss my witches.**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Sudianakko reward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Considering the fact that Akko now has two girlfriends, everyone knew it was only a matter of time before she requested the inevitable – a sleepover.

She'd been complaining how Sucy never let her sleep in the same bed in their team dorm room, once she'd gotten past Sucy's teases of experimenting on her while she slept.

But Akko can become rather clingy with people she cares for, and even more so with people she dates, evidently. She'd been begging to sleep next to Sucy just once for weeks already, and being shot down for that was the first straw, while never even getting to be in the same room as her other girlfriend during nighttime hours was the second.

Apparently it only took two straws to break Akko.

So naturally one day, in the middle of a lecture, she blurted out without thinking: "A sleepover!" and then promptly received a scolding for calling out and not paying attention. But once Akko had recovered from the chastisement, both hers and Diana's teams crowded around her after class.

"Honestly," Diana sighs. "I know you are rather impulsive, er- perhaps passionate is a better word. However that does not excuse calling out so foolishly in the middle of class."

"I know, I know! I said I was sorry! I just got so excited! Isn't a sleepover a great idea?!"

"I suppose," Diana murmurs. "If it is your problem we are trying to solve."

"Aww, so does that mean you and Sucy _don't_ wanna sleep with me?" Her loud-mouthed comment draws the attention of several passing students, and everyone in the group blushes.

"Akko!" Diana chides. "Please think about your words before you speak them!"

"S-Sorry..."

"But anyway-!" Lotte interjects. "While you were getting lectured, the rest of us had a little chat."

"We agreed!" Barbara reveals. "Hannah and I can spend the night with Lotte in your guys' room. I've been needing to catch up on chatting with her about Nightfall anyway."

"And," Hannah adds. "Being around them so much when they gab on and on about it... I've kinda gotten into it too..." she admits.

Diana nods.

"As such, the girls have agreed that they'll swap rooms with you and Sucy for the night. If those terms would be agreeable-"

"Yes!" Akko squeaks, throwing her arms around Diana all at once. "Yes, yes, yes! A million-thousand times yes!"

"There is no such number-"

"Thank you guys!" Akko releases Diana and then whirls around to the only person of the group who has remained silent. "Sucy! Isn't this great? We can finally sleep togeth- I-I mean share a bed! With Diana, too!"

Sucy only shrugs.

"Good for you."

Akko's smile drops.

"Huh? Sucy-"

But before Akko can investigate further, Diana speaks up again to get everyone's attention.

"Very well. Then it's decided. I shall put in a request to the Headmistress for the arrangements tonight. Being it is Friday evening and we do not have classes tomorrow, we should be approved. Thank you all for your cooperation, ladies. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got preparations to make."

With a slight bow and curtsey, she takes her leave, and after a few more excited words with Lotte, Hannah and Barbara follow. Before Akko can say another word to Sucy, the other witch is already slinking off.

"Sucy..."

But before she can do anything more, Lotte speaks up from beside her.

"Isn't this great, Akko? Everyone agreed to this for you!"

"Huh? Y-Yeah! I'm really glad! But Sucy seems..."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I bet she isn't used to this kind of thing..."

"But she's been on the same bed as Diana and me before back when I was sick. So why doesn't she wanna be now...?"

Lotte smiles and gives her friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Just talk to her, Akko."

"Y-Yeah... guess I should..." Akko scurries ahead after her teammate. "Sucyyyy! Wait a second!" She calls after her all the way back to their dorm, at which point Sucy slips in and then slams the door in Akko's face, making her squeak. "D-Did I do something wrong? It's kinda hard to talk to her when she's like this..."

As she's muttering, the door opens again, and Akko jumps back. Sucy emerges with a packed bag and gives her a curious look.

"Well? Are you gonna pack or what?"

All of Akko's worries melt away in an instant, and a big grin spreads across her face.

"Yeah!"

So Akko packs her needed clothes and supplies for the night away as well, hopeful that Sucy is beginning to enjoy the idea of a sleepover with her girlfriends.

They meet Diana's team at supper where Diana confirms their request has been approved. Shortly after the meal, Hannah and Barbara show up at the Red Team's room to swap places with Akko and Sucy. Akko doesn't leave without giving Lotte a big hug.

"Bye, Lotte! I'll miss you!"

"It's only one night, Akko. But I'll miss you, too. And you, Sucy."

Sucy just shrugs.

"Just make sure they don't touch any of my stuff."

"No!" Barbara yelps.

"We won't!" Hannah assures.

Before long, Akko and Sucy are off to Diana's suite, Sucy at her usual gait and Akko skipping.

"I can't wait~! This is gonna be so much fun~!"

"Yeah."

Akko frowns. She isn't sure if Sucy isn't interested or if she's just being her usual self. The brunette fumbles for words.

"B-But, uh, y-y'know, Sucy? If you're not comfortable with it or something, you don't have to-"

"Stop blabbing. We're here."

Akko hadn't even noticed they'd covered the distance so quickly. She's torn between her feelings of excitement and her concern for Sucy, but her teammate's glare compels her to knock.

"Diana? It's us."

"Come in. I've just finished preparing the tea."

As expected of Diana, she's cleaned the already immaculate room and prepared fresh tea. There are warm, flower-scented candles all about the room with a few plates of small sandwiches and finger foods at the main table by the couches. Akko only takes a second to marvel at things, though. She drops her bag and rushes to Diana, hugging her and kissing her energetically.

"We're here!"

"I've noticed." Diana kisses Akko's cheek, then peers past her to the quieter parter of their trio. "Welcome, Sucy." She gently paws Akko away and opens her arms to the other witch, keeping true to her word of trying to get along with Sucy exclusively.

It seems Sucy hasn't forgotten either. She doesn't make eye contact, but she slips in close to Diana and leaves a chilly kiss on her cheek. Diana is both flustered and flattered by the action.

"P-Please help yourselves..."

"Thanks for having us..."

Akko has already begun chowing down on the snacks as the other two recover from the pleasant awkwardness. Sucy and Diana takes seats on either side of Akko. Both are thankful for the chatty brunette to dissuade any potential silence.

"This is already so much fun you guys! I can't believe we get to have a sleepover together! I'll try not to snore! I swear!"

Diana chuckles.

"Yes, please do."

Even Sucy adds on.

"If you end up snoring, there won't be any sleep at this sleepover."

And just like that, the three witches forget about any remaining awkwardness for the time being. As usual, Akko dispels any such feelings with her personality, inventing games for them to play both with and without magic.

They create images in the air with their wands and fuse them to see what they can create, often laughing at the results.

After that, they get dressed into their sleep clothes and turn on the TV to watch documentaries about magical plants. Akko is mostly freaked out, while Diana tries to take mental notes about anything she didn't already know. And of course Sucy's aura is burning with a quiet passion.

They eat and chat and relax against one another for a while. But for someone introverted like Sucy, she begins to feel the effects of it all rather quickly. She stands up before the show about plants is even over.

"I'm gonna sleep."

"Huh?" Akko whines. "Already? It's not even midnight!"

"Akko, let her rest." Diana gets up to escort Sucy around the bookshelf to Diana's very own bed. "You may read any of these books, if you'd like."

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

The two of them fall silent again for a moment, hidden behind the shelves. Diana gives her an imploring look of request, and Sucy turns her face slightly. Diana leaves another small kiss on her cheek.

"I shall do my best to keep Akko quiet so you can rest."

"It's fine. Let her have her fun."

Diana dips her head coyly before taking her leave.

Sucy shuffles over to the bed. She tries not to think of it as Diana's bed, but just as any normal bed.

But even she gets a little flustered when she lies down on the mattress. She hadn't known how to feel about these sleepover arrangements, but she had more or less enjoyed herself this evening. And she has to admit she _is_ sort of looking forward to the other two joining her eventually.

She still remembers the time they'd sat together when Akko had been sick. Akko's natural warmth matched her innate magical passion, so it was actually rather pleasant to be around her if she kept her mouth shut.

And Sucy can remember the feeling of Diana's hand on hers, their fingers laced together in a cautious but comfortable fashion. She can still feel the kiss lingering on her cheek now.

She's never felt like this toward anyone before, let alone two people at once. It's all still so strange and challenging to get used to...

On the other side of the bookshelf, Diana returns to Akko on the couch. Akko opens her arms and hugs Diana as she sits down, snuggling up into her side.

"How's Sucy?" she asks. "She didn't seem sick or anything, right?"

"No." Diana pets gently through Akko's hair. "She just seemed tired. Which is understandable. I believe it could be a bit overwhelming for her in this kind of situation."

"Yeah..." Akko sighs, burying her face into Diana's shoulder. "I was really excited for tonight, but I think I was just pushing my feelings onto her again... Just because I'm excited for it doesn't mean she has to be. I hope I didn't pressure her or anything..."

"Akko. I believe we both know that Sucy is a witch who will speak her mind without concern for consequence. If she truly did not want to join us tonight, she would not have."

"Yeah... You're right." Akko eases back a little, giving Diana a nervous look. "S-Should we let her stay there and we sleep somewhere else? I don't wanna stifle her, y'know? She did seem kinda reluctant to come, I think..."

"Akko." Diana tucks a bit of hair behind the girl's ear and dips down to kiss her forehead. "Don't you think that would make her feel left out? Let us join her, and if she expresses she wishes to be alone, we can go. But if we make assumptions by ourselves, we could very well end up hurting her."

Akko whimpers.

"I know... I just... that's the last thing I want, Diana! I don't wanna hurt Sucy. Or you. Or anyone..."

This time Diana pulls her in fully for a firm embrace.

"Akko, you could never hurt a fly. Not with that thoughtful heart of yours."

Akko sighs and clings to her back.

"I hope so..."

On the other side of the bookshelf, Sucy lies staring at the ceiling, trying to figure herself out. She can't hear exactly what the others are saying, but she can just make out the murmurs of their voices.

She imagines the two of them cuddling up and kissing, enjoying themselves much more without her than with her.

Sometimes she wonders what she's doing, why she ever thought liking Akko would be a good idea, let alone Diana. She never thought romance would be for her, and now she has two girlfriends.

Sometimes, it doesn't feel like she deserves them. After all, she doesn't have the greatest personality, she's often harsh with her words and petty with her actions, and not very likable in general, even by her own standards.

It's frustrating to think about. She doesn't _want_ to think about it, but now she suddenly can't stop.

She turns over, ignoring the droplet that slips down her cheek in the process.

"They're probably better off without me anyway..."

That's mostly why she hadn't been as thrilled about this sleepover idea as she could have tried to be. Akko and Diana are fine together. They don't need her...

Her mind doesn't stop hurling cruel thoughts at her for a while, preventing her from any salvation in slumber.

Only when her sleeve is damp from wiping her face, and she feels she's just shy of unconsciousness does she stop tossing. She hears the other two tiptoeing around the bookshelf, Akko quietly asking if Sucy is asleep and Diana gently warning not to wake her if she is.

Sucy feels her stomach twist. She feels like she shouldn't share a bed with them after all, like she should get up and tell them she's going back to her own room.

She's just mustering up her nerve to sit up and face them when she hears Akko approach.

"Waah, she looks so cold all by herself! This is why I wanted to have a sleepover! She always sleeps like she's in some old coffin all by herself and it kills me, Diana! I thought maybe if we were with her she'd be able to relax and sleep a little easier..."

Diana keeps her tone a good amount lower than Akko's.

"You don't think she'll feel like we're smothering her? It won't be too much?"

"I think she'll be okay...? Gah, I dunno!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Sorry!"

"In any case, let us lie with her. As you said, I think it would be rather nice for all of us to be together for once. It may very well be the best chance I get to be closer to Sucy. I don't share a room with her like you do, after all."

And as they whisper all about her, Sucy listens. She listens to the genuine concern in Akko's voice, and the cautious longing in Diana's. They've both been nervous about their relationship with her as much as Sucy has been. It's all simply a matter of trying not to make assumptions about personal boundaries, and sometimes it's a little too awkward to ask outright.

They're all in the same boat here. Thinking she didn't deserve them was unfair of Sucy, and she realizes that now.

She feels the mattress shift as Diana carefully sits down beside her and lies down, while Akko more or less plops down on the other side. Akko is the one who covers them all with blankets and then wraps her arm around Sucy in a loose hug.

"I hope she had at least a little bit of fun with us tonight..."

"I do as well..." Diana sighs, sounding equally as troubled.

Unlike Akko who is much more used to Sucy's presence, Diana seems a bit more hesitant to make contact with her, especially when she's sleeping.

The knot in Sucy's stomach has dissipated as if by magic, but it was no spell at all. Just hearing them talking about her, she can understand their feelings very well. Emotions and empathy had never been her strongest point, but maybe this is a new chapter that can help her learn.

So, still feigning sleep, she lets out a yawn and stretches out both arms, which she drapes conveniently around each of her girlfriends. Diana makes a cute surprised sound while Akko chuckles and snuggles closer up against Sucy.

"Let's try going to the gardens with her tomorrow," Akko whispers.

Even Diana eventually relaxes and gets comfortable on Sucy's other side, resting one arm across her side.

"That sounds nice. I think she would enjoy it."

 _She will_ , Sucy muses to herself. She feels Akko lean over her slightly to give Diana a kiss, then pecks Sucy's cheek as well. Diana shyly does the same. The two witches finally settle and close their eyes.

Sucy opens hers and smiles, pulling them each a little closer.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope it didn't feel too rushed! I still went over the word limit and I think it was a little quick... oh well.**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I whipped this up as quickly as I could this morning on this holy international holiday of Diana's birthday. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Standalone drabble, not a part of the little ot3 series the previous few chapters have focused on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 14.

All throughout the morning, Diana can't help but feel that something is amiss. Not necessarily in a bad way, but in a way that makes her curious.

During the morning lectures, it seems to her that Hannah and Barbara are a bit chattier than usual, almost constantly muttering to one another under their breath. Diana has to scold them several times.

And then in the 5-minute breaks between classes, during which Diana chooses to go over her notes and read, her teammates quickly excuse themselves and scurry off. That's also odd, because they typically stick by her no matter what, but Diana doesn't ask questions. They're back before the next lecture begins, so she has no reason to inquire.

But it's when the lunch bell rings when things start becoming even stranger. Hannah and Barbara messily pack away their things and jump out of their seats, giving Diana a start.

"Girls? What in the world-"

"Sorry, Diana!"

"We gotta go somewhere real quick!"

"I could infer as much," Diana says, folding her notebook neatly. "Just give me a moment and I will-"

"Th-That's okay! No need!"

"We'll just be a minute! We'll see you at lunch!"

And before Diana can become any more puzzled, her two teammates hurry off out of the room. Diana can only look after them and wonder.

She takes her time putting away her books as her other classmates file out.

All except one, it would seem.

As soon as Diana is ready to begin heading to the cafeteria, an all-too familiar voice calls out for her.

"Dianaaa!"

She heaves a sigh, a reaction that's become almost second-nature to hearing that voice by now.

"What is it, Akko?"

The energetic witch comes skidding to a halt in front of her with both hands clasped together and a watery look in her eyes.

"Diana! It's terrible! You gotta help me!"

Diana puts a hand to her forehead in an effort to dissuade the oncoming headache.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Akko sniffles and whimpers and looks guiltily back at her lecture seat.

"I... fell asleep during class... W-Would it be okay if I copied some of your notes...?"

Diana sighs again.

"I had a feeling it was something like that. While I do admire your desire to admit your mistake and catch up, I would advise you to be more attentive during class."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Very well. Come with me."

Diana retrieves her notebooks and then joins Akko at her seat.

They spend about 15 minutes in the empty classroom together with Diana reading her notes aloud and Akko passionately scribbling them down. At last, with a glance to the clock, Akko flops down on the table.

"Aahhhh, okay finallyyy." Her stomach gives a monstrous growl right on cue.

Diana closes her notebook and stifles a chuckle.

"I must admit that I, too, am feeling a bit peckish. Shall we, then?"

"Yeah!"

They put their things away before heading out of the classroom together.

Diana walks calmly as per usual, but Akko seems even more energetic than usual today. She bounces and hums and laughs to herself all the while, until at last they reach the cafeteria. At that point, Akko suddenly lunges in front of Diana to beat her to the doors.

"Ready!" she shouts.

Diana blinks and tilts her head.

"Akko, what are you-?"

"And _go!_ "

Akko leans back and pushes the doors wide open.

At that exact second, a burst of colorful light fills the cafeteria. Dozens and dozens of magical, spell-cast animals and designs float about all around the room, along with just as many balloons, and a big _pop_ that is then followed by a stream of flowing rainbow confetti raining down on everyone inside.

And it _is_ just about _everyone_. Diana's team and Akko's, in addition to Amanda's team, Avery's, and just nearly every other witch at Luna Nova. And they all give one unanimous shout:

"Happy Birthday, Diana!"

As they cheer, they all wave their wands, and the same letters appear in the air in a beautiful display of magic.

Diana nearly stumbles from the shock of it all.

"What... everyone, what is...?"

Akko stands at the head of the pack with her hands on her hips and a huge grin across her face.

"Ta-daaaa! Did we surprise you? Was I a good decoy?"

"Decoy...?"

"Yeah! See, I didn't actually fall asleep during class – well, not today anyway... But Hannah and Barbara said they still needed a bit more time to arrange things here, so it was my job to keep you back at the classroom for a little while longer! So I had to re-write the notes I'd actually already taken, haha."

Diana is still baffled, nearly in disbelief at the wonderful magical scene before her. She looks to her two beaming teammates.

"Hannah, Barbara, you two-"

"Sorry we were being so sneaky!"

"We didn't wanna spoil the surprise!"

Diana can't think of what to say or do. She'd forgotten her own birthday, truth be told, but everyone else had remembered.

Just then, the merry voice of Jasna sings out.

"Coming through~ Make way~" She meanders out of the kitchen with a big cake, and everyone marvels at its craftsmanship and beauty.

"Yo, Jasna, that looks great!"

"As expected of one of Luna Nova's top culinary students!"

Diana is rendered speechless as Jasna places the cake on the table in front of her. It's rather large and mostly white, rimmed with beautiful blue frosting and decorated with fruit slices. It's just like the cake she'd used to have back at home...

Hannah and Barbara come forward again, blushing slightly.

"S-So do you like it?"

"We mailed Anna and asked her for the recipe."

Diana looks over the dazzling cake, then back up at the room still lively with magic and bright with smiles. When she blinks, she feels water.

"Hannah, Barbara, everyone... thank you..."

"W-Waaah, D-Diana!"

"D-Don't cry! Oh my gosh!"

"I-If you cry-"

"-th-then we're gonna-"

And right on cue both of them burst into tears and throw their arms around her. Diana hugs them back and sheds only a few quiet tears with a smile on her face all the while.

Everyone in the room applauds and wishes her a happy birthday once again.

Once all the tears have dried, everyone gathers around to sing to Diana, and the candles on the cake are lit with magic. She blows them out daintily, and more cheers erupt.

"That's Diana for you!"

"I'm glad we could surprise her!"

"It was so much fun!"

"Okay, okay!" Akko yells above the others. "Time to cut the cake! Someone gimme the knife!"

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Hah?! Why not, Sucy?"

"Akko, I think she's right..."

"What?! You too, Lotte?!"

"Oy, pipe down! Give it here."

"Somehow I don't like the idea-

"-of Amanda using a knife either..."

"Wh- hey!"

As the chorus of bickering and laughter fills the room, the warmest feeling she's ever known fills Diana's heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhhhh it was nice to get to write another little something for LWA again. I miss it so much... Wishing everyone a wonderful day today for Diana's bday~**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Continuing Antiqua's OT3 rewards!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 15.

There typically needs to be a very good reason for Akko to wake up early on a weekend morning when she doesn't have any academic responsibilities to see to.

But after last night in understanding Sucy's insecurities a bit better, she had been sort of restless with various thoughts. She'd realized she'd never really thought about the difficulties of liking both Sucy and Diana at the same time; she'd only ever thought of the fun parts. And then there must have been struggles on each of their ends as well.

All the jumbled thoughts had eventually woken Akko up before sunrise the next morning, and now she huffs and puffs and pouts up at the ceiling. Next to her, Sucy is on her back in her usual sleeping coffin position, and Diana is on Sucy's other side, breathing quietly.

Akko props herself up on her elbow for a moment to just watch them both with a smile, her chest already feeling warmer and warmer with every second. She really likes them. A lot.

Akko knows she isn't going to fall back asleep this morning, but it's way too early to be rousing the others on their day off. And as much as she likes watching her sleeping girlfriends, just staying still for however many more hours until they wake up will probably make her die of boredom.

Akko buries herself into her end of the pillow and groans softly, wondering what she could do to pass the time...

That's when her stomach growls, and the perfect idea pops into her head; she's gonna make her girlfriends breakfast in bed.

Excited for her mission, Akko sits up straight right away, almost too quickly, then winces and prays she hasn't woken them. But Sucy just continues to sleep without moving, and Diana only turns over to her other side. Akko has to clamp her mouth shut so the little giggles don't slip free.

Slowly, she slips each leg off the bed and begins to stand, only shifting a little bit of her weight at a time. Diana's fancy mattress doesn't creak or groan at all, so Akko can move more quickly without fear of it making noise.

She jumps out of bed, casting one last glance back at her sleeping girlfriends before scurrying around the bookshelf and into the main room. Her uniform had been neatly packed away into her bag after she'd changed last night, thanks to Diana, and Akko rummages around to find it now. She changes in the bathroom and freshens herself up, all while trying to stay as quiet as possible.

As soon as she's ready, she bounds out the door and into the hallway, where she lets out a loud sigh.

"Phew! Finally I can talk! Okay, now let's see... what should I make them for breakfast? Mushrooms are Sucy's favorites, but what kind of breakfast foods include mushrooms? Omelets? Uh, I'm not sure if they originally come like that or Sucy just brings her own mushrooms and then dumps them onto anything she puts in her mouth. And Diana likes fancy foods, right? Like tea and crumpets and stuff? ...How the heck do I make that? What the heck even _is_ a crumpet anyway..."

She mumbles to herself all the way to the empty cafeteria and heads for the kitchen. There are already a few trolls unpacking fresh boxes of foods and getting things ready for the day, and Akko greets them.

"Would it be okay if I use the kitchen this morning?"

The head chef troll looks up.

"For academic or recreational purposes?"

"Uh... the second one, I think."

"Fill out the form and you're good to go." He motions over to a couples of papers on clipboards hanging from the wall. Akko scurries over to look them over until she finds the correct one, then begins scribing in her information.

"Name... Date... Time... Ingredients Used... Purpose for Kitchen Use? Uh, should I really write that I'm making breakfast for my girlfriends...?" She debates with herself for a moment before writing 'for personal reasons' in that box, then finishes. She rolls up her sleeves, ties on an apron, and cracks her fingers.

"All right, here we go!"

She's decided on the simple meal of basic pancakes, because there aren't too many ways you can mess those up...Right?

First she grabs a bowl for the batter and searches through a cook book for ingredients.

"Let's see... aha! Buttermilk pancakes. So I'm gonna need flour, milk, eggs..." She runs to one of the refrigerators and grabs a handful of things, then brings it all back to the counter. "Okay. I think I got this..."

Luckily for everyone, the head chef had been keeping an eye on her and quickly intervenes when he sees she's about to dump an entire carton of milk into the bowl.

"Hey, hey, whoa!" He points his finger and casts a quick spell, freezing the carton in Akko's hands before she can tip it over. Puzzled, she looks down at him.

"Huh? But the book said I need milk."

The chef pulls over a stool and clambers up, grumbling to himself.

"It says you need _2 cups_ of milk. Did ya even read it?"

"Oh..."

"Jeez, you kids... Guess I gotta be supervisor."

"Ehehe, thanks!"

So Akko continues cooking with the head chef watching over her, constantly shouting at her to stop before adding in too many eggs or too much flour or salt instead of sugar.

He's already exhausted by the time Akko finishes the batter, but then there's the process of pouring each pancake out into the pan.

Her first attempt comes out looking like a half-burnt, half-gooey splatter of yellow paint. She chuckles sheepishly.

"Ahaha... I'll eat that one..."

"No one's eatin' that one unless they wanna take a trip to the infirmary." The chef peels the poor excuse for a pancake off the pan and drops it into the trash. "You need a steady hand, kid. Watch and see how it's done."

He demonstrates, taking a ladle full of batter and pouring it out into a perfect circle.

Akko 'oohs' in amazement and watches as he flips it perfectly. When it's finished, both sides have a beautiful golden-brown color. Akko claps.

"Ooooh! That's amazing, boss! Okay, okay, lemme try!"

And try she does, over and over, and eventually the distorted shapes start to become more circular. She gets splattered here and there, but to Akko the messiness of her apron in the kitchen is like a battle scar.

After about ten more minutes of pancake flipping, Akko has compiled a lopsided stack of about a dozen of them. With the chef's help she distributes them onto three plates.

She pours a bit of syrup and butter onto Sucy's food, and even less onto Diana's, and then nearly drowns her own plate in it. Akko gathers some chopped-up mushrooms to sprinkle over Sucy's pancakes, but uses cinnamon and powdered sugar for Diana's.

When it's all set up and finished, Akko draws her wand and casts a little spell to keep everything warm for the journey back to the room. She thanks the head chef with a deep bow and a salute, then gathers all three plates onto her arms.

Balancing them all the way back is a struggle, but she's determined not to let anything bad happen.

"Not after I worked so hard! I'm gonna surprise them!"

Despite her eagerness to get back and see the looks on their faces, Akko takes her time for once, going slowly and carefully until she reaches Diana's door. There, she crouches down to place all the plates on the floor, opens the door, holds it open with her shoe, picks all the plates back up, and then hobbles her way in.

The room is still quiet with only the first rays of sunshine beginning to come through the curtains. Akko tiptoes her way around the bookshelf, a grin already spreading across her lips as she peers into the bed.

Sucy and Diana are still asleep, though without Akko's presence the two of them have somewhat turned toward one another and nestled close for warmth. Akko almost squeals at the sight of them. She doesn't want to wake them and ruin this beautiful scene, but her arms are starting to break. So she savors it for as long as she can before drawing in a deep breath and clearing her throat.

"Ahem! Sucy! Diana! Rise and shine, you guys!"

There's a grunt from Sucy, who is used to Akko's rude awakenings on the rare occasions when she's up first, and a gasp from Diana who always immediately assumes the worst, especially when Akko is the one calling for her. Both witches open their eyes to find themselves at a rather intimate proximity and blush, then quickly move apart and sit up.

"Akko!" Diana fiddles with her hair and robe, trying to un-ruffle them and hide her blush. "What is this?"

"Couldn't let us sleep in a bit longer, huh?" Sucy mumbles. "It was actually kinda nice..."

Her comment only makes Diana blush even more. Akko can't help but laugh.

"Aww, you guys are too cute! Sorry to wake you, but as you can see, I made pancakes! I wanted to make you guys breakfast in bed!"

Sucy looks puzzled, but Diana looks touched.

"Oh, Akko. You didn't have to go through the trouble-"

"It was no trouble at all! It was a good learning experience, and it was actually kinda fun!"

"Wow," Sucy shrugs. "Never thought I'd hear Akko say the words 'learning' and 'fun' in the same sentence without the word 'isn't' in between."

"Geeeez, Sucyyyy... Gaah! Okay whatever, just take the plates, you guys! My arms are gonna fall off!"

Akko leans over the bed to let Sucy take her mushroomy pancakes and Diana her more normal ones. Akko finally holds her own syrup-oceaned plate in both hands and plops down into the bed with them.

"Ahhh, all that cooking made me hungry! I'm starving! Let's eat!" She sticks her tongue out in anticipation, ready to get started, only to discover she'd neglected to grab any utensils. Sucy and Diana are already smiling about the mishap. Akko chuckles. "Oops..."

"Wouldn't be a gesture from you unless you'd forgotten something," Sucy notes.

"Worry not," Diana says. "I believe I can pitch in." She picks up her wand from her night stand and gives a wave. Just like that, three sets of utensils and napkins appear for them. Akko claps.

"Sweet! Thanks, Diana!"

"On the contrary," Diana smiles. "It's us who should be thanking you, Akko."

"Yeah," Sucy mumbles around a mouthful of mushrooms. "It's not half bad."

"Really?!" Akko cuts into her own food and takes a big bite to gulp down. "Hey, you're right! I guess I did pretty good, huh?"

"Well."

"Well what?"

Diana rolls her eyes.

"You did pretty _well_ , Akko."

"Oh. Hehe, thanks!"

Both Diana and Sucy shift a bit closer to Akko, leaning up against her warmly. Akko lightly bumps her head against each of theirs before she continues eating.

All three witches enjoy a very warm and very delicious breakfast in bed, courtesy of Akko.

* * *

 **A/N: Some warm happy fluff after the bit of drama of the previous chapter.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
